


Скованный

by Annochka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annochka/pseuds/Annochka
Summary: Гарри случайно переносится во времени в 1979 и попадает в плен к Ордену Феникса. Проблема в  том – с момента, когда они увидели у Гарри насильно принятую Черную метку, они начали его презирать.*- Наконец очнулся… Пожиратель Смерти? – зло процедил человек.Гарри и представить не мог, что встретится с ним вот так.Слова «Я могу все объяснить» так и не сорвались с его языка. Все, что он смог произнести, это слабое полузадушенное «Сириус».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maquira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maquira/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403330) by [maquira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maquira/pseuds/maquira). 



> У автора несколько предупреждений: обратите внимание на метки! Там много ангста, немного пыток, психологического ужаса – этот фик становится дарковым (и даже немного кровавым) время от времени, так что просто знайте об этом.
> 
> также этот перевод будет публиковаться на фикбуке ссылка - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9773398

_2002_

\- _Тедди_! – закричал Гарри в поисках источника недавнего взрыва, устроенного его крестником, и вздрогнул, когда что-то упало с давно разрушенного сводчатого потолка дома на площади Гриммо.

Он распахнул еще одну дверь, и в нос сразу же ударил ни с чем не сравнимый запах серы. Его глаза заслезились, когда он наконец разглядел маленькую фигуру Тедди Люпина, едва различимую за дымом и кипящим котлом.

Гарри полностью поддерживал расцветающий интерес Тедди к зельям, даже купив ему ученический комплект «До-Хогвартса». Черт возьми, он был в восторге, что его крестник рос имея такой ученый интерес – чего Гарри сам хотел бы для себя.

Но эта пара умоляющий щенячьих глаз могла компенсировать не так много.

Даже если они принадлежали самому очаровательному шестилетнему мальчику, который в данный момент вытирал сажу со своих слишком больших круглых очков нижним краем рубашки. Тихонько фыркнув, Тедди водрузил их обратно на нос, подтолкнув вверх и моргнув своими скопированными зелеными глазами за стеклами очков в сторону Гарри. После двух лет совместной жизни с Гарри Тедди перенял некоторые черты его лица и решительно отказывался изменять их, даже если это означало приобрести сильную близорукость.

И конечно же, подумал Гарри с нежность и раздражением одновременно, манера Тедди копировать его черты и привычки всегда работала на нем как чары.

\- Гарри! - выпалил Тедди, его обычно вьющиеся черные волосы вспыхнули ярко-желтым от удивления, после чего он начал, запинаясь, бормотать свой обычный набор извинений. Его маленькие руки оживленно жестикулировали, когда он заверял Гарри, используя свои большие зеленые глаза, что «это был несчастный случай» и что он «обещает честно-пречестно больше никогда так не делать».

Гарри подавил фырканье. _Врунишка_.

\- …так что _пожаааалуйста_ не забирай мои зелья, - закончил Тедди, очаровательно надув губы в просящей мордашке, что нисколько не скрывало легкое самодовольство в его тоне. Потому что Гарри _всегда_ прощал Тедди, никогда не в силах устоять перед ним.

 _«Маленький хулиганистый манипулятор»_ \- подумал он с нежностью. Если Гарри не сделает что-то в ближайшее время с поведением Тедди, не перестанет его баловать, то малыш-мародер вырастет таким же как Малфой.

Он прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки перед собой, стараясь сохранять сердитое выражение лица. Серьезно, как родителям удается сохранять невозмутимое лицо несмотря на все забавное дерьмо, которое творят их детишки?

 _Наверное, потому что они старше двадцати одного года и лучше справляются со своими детьми_ , - сообщил ему тихий внутренний голос.

Гарри заткнул этот внутренний голос.

Да, он был молод, когда взял Тедди к себе. Но он бы сделал это снова миллион раз. Тедди был его _крестником,_ возможно он был его единственной настоящей семьей, которую когда-либо имел Гарри.

«И он очень мне дорог» - подумал Гарри не в силах сдержать улыбки, восхищаясь тому, как надулись детские щечки Тедди, как неловко его маленькие пальчики вцепились в сломанные очки. Его кожа была покрыта пятнами чего-то похожего на _мокрый песок_ …

Гарри замер.

_Погодите секунду…_

\- …эту крутую штуку я нашел в комнате, куда я получил «доступ», потому что у меня Блэковская кровь или типа того. Что конечно странно, ведь я всегда думал, что моя кровь просто темно-красного оттенка… (1)

\- Тедди! – прервал его Гарри, внезапно запаниковав. Потому что Тедди имел привычку добавлять разные «крутые штуки» в свои зелья… что обычно приводило к ежедневным взрывам…

Но взрыв зелья с песком из хроноворота означал нечто совершенно иное.

Гарри прищурился, чувствуя призрачное начало мигрени. Конечно на площади Гриммо бывшем доме Блэков должна была храниться парочка нелегальных артефактов, которых сейчас даже существовать недолжно.

\- …а потом я решил добавить этот золотой песоОО!.. – не закончил Тедди, так как Гарри призвал его прямо к себе в руки. – Гарри, что ты делаешь?..

Гарри отпустил Тедди, опустился на колени, так чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне и взял сияющую руку Тедди. Она была усыпана мелкими золотыми частицами. Осторожно он взял одну песчинку и поднес ее ближе, серьезно обращаясь к Тедди.

\- Ты положил этот песок в котел?

Тедди помедлил, потом медленно, но уверенно кивнул.

Шестое чувство Гарри тревожно трезвонило словно колокол. Он с тревогой взглянул на бурлящий котел, который продолжал извергать небольшие всплески зелья.

Ну, по крайней мере это был ученический набор, поэтому ничего серьезного не могло…

Ослепительная вспышка из котла охватила всю комнату, когда его содержимое взорвалось, разлетаясь повсюду. Голова Гарри ударилась о пол, перед глазами плыли черные пятна. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как потерять сознание, был падающий рядом с ним Тедди, свернувшийся калачиком, и полившаяся кровь из его рук.

**.**

**.**

**Часть 1**

**Пожиратели смерти**

**.**

**.**

_1979_

Гарри очнулся в большой темной спальне.

Мраморный пол под ним был холодный и черный, контрастирующий с кремовой белизной стен. Королевских размеров кровать глубокого фиолетового цвета висела в воздухе в паре футов от него.

Очень смутно Гарри почувствовал что-то знакомое в бесконечной череде сводчатых потолков в готическом стиле.

Он поднялся и начал ходить по комнате, осматривая пустую прикроватную тумбочку и нетронутые стены. Никаких фотографий или плакатов, чтобы понять, кому принадлежит эта комната.

Его взгляд снова остановился на покрывале, подмечая слой пыли.

 _Странно_. Значит заброшенная спальня?

Прежде чем Гарри смог продолжить исследовать комнату, он услышал эхо шагов в коридоре снаружи. Он наложил на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание и быстро спрятался в ближайшем шкафу, наблюдая через приоткрытую щелку между шкафом и стеной. Его сердце бешено колотилось, когда он пытался вспомнить, где он был… как он сюда попал…

Звучание голосов становилось все громче и отчетливее по мере их приближения.

\- …я останусь здесь ненадолго, дядя, - прозвучал низкий, но бесспорно женский голос.

\- О, Белла, - голос мужчины был живой и теплый, - оставайся здесь, сколько захочешь.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, впуская молодую темноволосую женщину в экстравагантном красном платье.

Улыбка медленно появилась на ее лице, когда она осмотрела комнату. Она несомненно была потрясающей – высокие скулы, обрамленные элегантными кудрями, дополняли ее глаза с тяжелыми нависшими веками. И все же было в ней что-то ужасно знакомое, что-то такое в ее внешности и веселом блеске глаз из-за чего Гарри тянуло блевать и _послать в нее Круциатус одновременно…_

Гарри резко оборвал ход своих мыслей, содрогаясь и потрясенно дрожа, обеспокоенный собственным разумом.

Женщина повернулась к мужчине лицом.

\- Спасибо, дядя. Увидимся на банкете.

Как только ее дядя ушел, она переместила свой багаж в комнату. Гарри едва сдержал удивленный возглас, когда он небрежно ударился о шкаф, в котором он прятался.

Она вошла в комнату одна, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Я знаю, что ты там.

Темные глаза опасно сверкнули в сторону Гарри. Он инстинктивно напрягся, его мысли в голове лихорадочно метались. Небрежный тон женщины ничего не выдавал, лишь дополнял ту беспечность, с которой она прислонилась к двери.

Но весь налет притворного равнодушия рушился при взгляде на палочку, угрожающе направленную в сторону шкафа, где он спрятался как в ловушке.

\- Покажись, самозванец, - последнее слово она выплюнула с жгучим ядом в голосе, и сейчас ее рука заметно сжимала палочку - как будто она с трудом себя сдерживала…

С последующим ударом шкаф cдавило внутрь, а затем полностью раскололо, и он упал на пол. Гарри все еще скрытый дезиллюминационным заклинанием наблюдал, как шкаф перед ним рассыпался на мелкие частицы. Как будто в пыль.

_В песок._

Воспоминания об инциденте с котлом поразили Гарри подобно крушению поезда. Крупинки золотого песка прилипли к руке Тедди. Тедди признался, что высыпал его в свой котел…

_«Гарри…»_

песок

Глаза Гарри медленно расширились от осознания. И чем больше он вглядывался в окружающую обстановку, тем больше убеждался в своих кошмарных подозрениях.

Ради Мерлина, это был всего лишь ученический набор. И – _Тедди. Где был Тедди? Он в порядке? Тедди… Тедди…_

Из-за тревоги за крестника, которая была на первом месте, Гарри едва смог обратить внимание на женщину, с трудом успев уклониться от заклинания, что она послала в него. Повторно рассмотрев ее, Гарри подавил желание содрогнуться от отвращения и узнавания.

Конечно первым человеком, которого он встретил, должна была стать _Беллатрикс Лестрейндж_. На площади Гриммо, в комнате, которая раньше была или будет игровой комнатой Тедди в будущем.

_И где сейчас Тедди?_

Неприятно чувство скрутилось внизу его живота при воспоминании о крови, текущей по рукам Тедди. И теперь Гарри не мог выкинуть из головы образ этих маленьких окровавленных пальчиков, он вообще _ничего_ не мог сделать…

_О господи. Тедди._

Но прежде чем Гарри успел подумать, что ему делать, его настигло заклинание, отменяя дезиллюминационное.

Глаза Беллатрикс расширились, когда она наконец увидела его, и Гарри уставился в ответ.

Затем она снова прищурилась, глядя на него, и направила свою палочку прямо ему в грудь, приблизившись к нему. Гарри стоял, не сдвинувшись с места, и пристально следил за ней, его собственная палочка была направлена на нее.

Она остановилась, задумчиво наклонив голову.

\- Должно быть у тебя много мужества, - зло скривилась Беллатрикс, - чтобы пройти мимо Блэковской защиты, - она бросила на него еще один взгляд полный отвращения, - в _магловском_ наряде.

Гарри стиснул зубы и ничего не сказал. Краем глаза он осмотрел комнату в поисках намека на светло-каштановые волосы, маленькие пальчики, _что угодно_. На мгновение ему показалось, что он услышал звуки рояля, играющего где-то в поместье.

Но Беллатрикс продолжала глядеть на него выжидающе, почти с любопытством. 

\- Так что? – требовательно спросила она, скрестив на груди руки. – Как ты это сделал?

Он растерянно моргнул.

\- Что?

Она сердито посмотрела на него, нетерпеливо жестикулируя одной из своих рук – той, которая не направляла на него палочку.

\- Как ты обошел Блэковские защитные чары?

_Путешествие во времени очевидно…_

_А еще я унаследовал это поместье в будущем, так что…_

Гарри издал веселый немного истеричный смешок, провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их, пытаясь придумать версию, которую он _мог озвучить_.

_Думай Гарри. Говори, как можно проще. И держись поближе к правде._

Он сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

\- Без понятия.

Беллатрикс впилась в него взглядом, кончик ее волшебной палочки начал угрожающе светиться.

Он прочистил свое горло.

\- Я был… я просто случайно потерял сознание, а в следующий момент понял, - он беспорядочно неловко вскинул руки, - что я здесь.

Гарри смущенно потер свою шею сзади.

\- Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы просто меня отпустили?..

Он внутренне поморщился. Обратиться к чувству милосердия Беллатрикс определенно было не самой хорошей его идеей, учитывая тот факт, что оно у нее отсутствовало.

Он даже не знал, зачем _пытался_ …

Беллатрикс приподняла бровь.

\- Потерял сознание? Так ты алкоголик? – прежде чем Гарри успел возразить, она вздохнула и продолжила. – Как я и подозревала. Просто бедный пьяный дурачок, имеющий доступ в дом Блэков, - тихо пробормотала женщина. – Возможно из-за того, что ты еще один незаконнорожденный отпрыск моего дяди.

На ее лице появилась нехорошая усмешка. 

\- Полагаю, мне следует поскорее избавиться от тебя, прежде чем ты попадешься на глаза моим родственникам. Или что еще хуже гостям.

Беллатрикс направилась прочь из комнаты, ни капли не сомневаясь, что Гарри последует за ней.

\- Нельзя позволить, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел тебя в этом… - она вновь с отвращением окинула его джинсы и футболку, - _магловском_ великолепии. А еще лучше, - она остановилась и одним взмахом палочки трансфигурировала его одежду в мантию, которую носят волшебники, - _вот так_.

Следуя за ней, он обшаривал взглядом каждый уголок в поисках Тедди, ужас поднимался в нем. Звук рояля стал громче, и Гарри смог увидеть его источник, когда они дошли до конца коридора около лестницы, ведущей вниз. Повсюду в воздухе парили зажженные свечи, освещая потрясающий воображение первозданный вид дома на площади Гриммо. Между людьми проплывали блюда с закусками, все были заняты разговорами.

Прием гостей? Да это был настоящий званный вечер.

Легко догадаться, что это за толпа.

\- Ты просто… отпустишь меня? – спросил Гарри с подозрением в голосе. Это было странно, _слишком просто_ для Беллатрикс отпустить его, не использовав ни одного Непростительного.

Как только они спустились вниз по лестнице, он постарался не думать о том факте, что его окружают не менее пятидесяти Пожирателей Смерти.

\- Как бы ни было больно мне это признавать, - Беллатрикс повернулась к нему, ожидая его у подножия лестницы с непонятным блеском в глазах, - Ты несомненно кровно связан с Блэками, иначе бы защитные чары не пропустили тебя. Посторонний никак бы не смог проникнуть внутрь.

 _«Значит… она видит во мне семью?»_ \- удивился Гарри, ужаснувшись от одной только мысли об этом, и продолжил спуск, не готовый к оглушительному скрипу, что издала последняя ступенька.

 _Крэээк_. Скрип эхом прокатился по лестнице в зал, громкий, хорошо различимый среди прочего шума во всем поместье.

Все взгляд обратились на него.

Кто-то прошептал: « _Самозванец_ ».

Гарри застыл.

\- Итак, - начала Беллатрикс, невозмутимо разглядывая свои ногти, стоя около лестницы, - Как бы невероятно это ни было, ты мелкий грязный _ублюдок_ представляешь угрозу для дома Блэков. И мы поступим с тобой _соответствующим образом_.

А в следующее мгновение все палочки были направлены на него – ожесточенно швыряясь проклятиями в Гарри, отчего ему пришлось немедленно защищаться, быстро отступая к лестнице.

Посреди этого хаоса он услышал знакомое всхлипывание. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он проследил взглядом по направлению к звуку.

 _Тедди_.

Из середины толпы высунулась маленькая голова, окруженная возвышающимися взрослыми волшебниками.

\- Я СКАЗАЛ, ГДе ГАР… _мммф_ , - чья-то рука внезапно закрыла рот Тедди, заглушая его, а другая вцепилась в его маленькие запястья.

Гарри охватил гнев, он спрыгнул с лестницы и побежал вперед, уклоняясь от целого шквала заклинаний, а затем направил свою палочку на человека в мантии, который удерживал Тедди.

_Экспеллиармус!_

…И ничего не произошло. Он взмахнул палочкой еще раз… и еще раз.

\- Экспеллиармус! – закричал Гарри во всю мощь своих легких, в его голосе сквозило отчаяние.

Знакомое хихиканье навязчиво прозвучало у него за спиной.

\- Я забрала твою волшебную палочку, когда трансфигурировала одежду. То, что ты держишь в руках, ничто иное как обычная _деревяшка_.

Беллатрикс многозначительно посмотрела на палку, что держал Гарри, в ее глазах появился мрачный злобный блеск, и она улыбнулась, сверкнув зубами. Теперь ее собственная палочка была нацелена прямо на Гарри, у него внутри все похолодело, он понял, что ему нужно делать.

Потому что те палочки, что не были направлены на него, были нацелены на его крестника.

\- Не трогайте Тедди, - сказал Гарри, сопротивляясь порыву начать умолять.

И несмотря на то что все его инстинкты вопили об опасности, несмотря на всю его _ненависть_ к женщине напротив…

Гарри поднял руки вверх в ожидании наказания от последователей Волдеморта.

(1) - непереводимый каламбур про черную/Блэковскую кровь и темно-красный оттенок :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Гарри поднял руки вверх в ожидании наказания от последователей Волдеморта._

Тихий леденящий душу голос прорезал тишину словно нож.

\- Ну-ну… не нужно пугать мальчишку. _Пока что._

Гарри резко дернулся, его глаза автоматически искали источник голоса, его сердцебиение моментально ускорилось.

О, он знал этот голос… _очень хорошо_ знал…

\- Но я с удовольствием уступлю нашим новым союзникам возможность… _поиграть_ с ним… прежде чем настанет моя очередь.

Толпа темных ведьм и волшебников похоже уловила скрытый смысл приказа, так как они расступились как Красное море перед Моисеем и разошлись по самым дальним уголкам бального зала.

И все же _его_ нигде не было видно.

Где же он? 

Тихий смех раздался прямо у него за спиной, и Гарри резко обернулся, чувствуя, как в животе скапливается ужас. Позади него стояла высокая фигура в капюшоне элегантно одетая в темную мантию. Каким-то образом свет вокруг него потускнел… будто обратный ореол из темноты…

Вот только… тьма наступала на Гарри… _атакуя_ его… и холодный леденящий душу смех становился все громче и _громче_ …

_\- Нет, только не Гарри! Убейте лучше меня, только не Гарри…_

_Перед глазами мелькали картинки: Добби, истекающий кровью, падающая Хедвиг…_

_Сириус, проваливающийся в арку, его смех навсегда застыл на его лице._

Дементоры. Ну конечно.

Гарри боролся с ними еще какое-то время, прежде чем его глаза закрылись в поражении.

. . .

\- _Агуаменти_.

Поток воды обрушился на его голову, и Гарри открыл глаза, очнувшись после пятого обморока от проклятия Круциатуса. Все еще оглушенный он поднял голову из лужи крови, которая вытекла из его покрытого кровавой коркой уха.

\- Я не буду повторяться, - заговорила фигура в капюшоне в центре зала, его голос был низкий, четко выговаривая слова. – Скажи мне _свое имя, мальчик_.

Гарри привалился к стене, удерживаемый цепями за его запястья и лодыжки. Воздух в подземельях семьи Блэк был сырым, но куда больше неприятных ощущений вызывал человек, стоящий перед ним.

Та небольшая бунтарская сторона Гарри, которая когда-то любила бесить Снейпа на зельях, сначала хотела сказать, что его зовут: _«Мальчик, сэр. Ты сам только что назвал мое имя»._

Но это было несколько часов назад. Теперь он дрожал от страха, от неверия, от полной неожиданности и ужаса… от усталости, от отчаяния…

\- Лорд Волдеморт, - прошептал Гарри, его разум был уже наполовину сломлен. Ему казалось, что все вокруг движется в замедленном темпе, как будто все его чувства онемели. И все же он был не в состоянии скрыть весь глубокий спектр эмоций в своем голосе.

Боль пронзила его лоб впервые за несколько лет, когда Темный Лорд заметно сжал свою бледную руку вокруг палочки, угрожающе шагая вперед, и его голос повысился в ярости.

\- Не _мое_ имя, _глупец_.

Нет. Нет. _Нет…_

Гарри снова закричал, когда Волдеморт наслал на него невербальное _Круцио,_ безжалостно удерживая заклинание в течение как минимум минуты, прежде чем прекратить. Он остался кашлять на полу, кровь капала из его рта, когда в темноте мелькнуло что-то темное.

\- Теперь слушай внимательно.

Неожиданно длинные тонкие пальцы схватили подбородок Гарри и сжали его стиснутую челюсть, лицо Волдеморта целиком предстало перед его взором, когда он посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз.

Черные глаза сверкнули, смотря на него свысока со знакомой смесью отвращения и пренебрежения.

Его черты были в основном человеческими; он не был красноглазым змееподобным Волдемортом, который появился из огромного каменного котла, когда Гарри был на четвертом курсе. Следы его былой привлекательности были заметны в высоких скулах, которые плавно переходили в впалые щеки, и тонком носе, который сейчас был прямо напротив Гарри.

И все же он больше не был красавцем Томом Риддлом. Его черты лица были размытыми будто сделанными из воска и странно искаженными, а белки его глаз – хоть и имели миндалевидную форму – были налиты кровью.

Каким-то образом его почти человеческая форма была гораздо страшнее, чем будущая змееподобная форма его собственного творения.

« _Отвратительный_ » - подумал Гарри. _Жалкий_.

Пальцы, сжимавшие его челюсть, напряглись. Гарри мог поклясться, что на секунду эти тонкие губы понимающе ухмыльнулись ему.

\- Блэковские защитные чары хорошо известны своей силой и фактически _прославлены_ способностью распознавать личности тех, кто проходит мимо них. На протяжении веков эти чары были связаны с базами данных Министерства, содержащими магические подписи всех зарегистрированных волшебников и ведьм. На национальном и международном уровнях. Как мертвых, так и живых.

Гарри нахмурился, имея дурное предчувствие, когда рот Волдеморта снова изогнулся вниз, тени спиралью закружились в его черных как ночь радужках.

\- Представь мое удивление, когда Орион Блэк сообщил мне, что его защита была взломана неизвестной фигурой… кем-то, кто в действительности не должен существовать.

Глаза Гарри метались по сторонам в поисках Тедди, глядя куда угодно только не на Волдеморта, когда тот произнес свои следующие слова.

\- Так скажи мне… _Гарри_ …

Гарри вздрогнул, и Волдеморт опьянел от восторга, его ухмылка превратилась в легкую улыбку с плотно сжатыми губами.

\- Кем ты являешься _в будущем_? – Глаза Гарри расширились, что выдало его с головой и окончательно подтвердило догадку Волдеморта. Высокий мужчина в капюшоне безжалостно рванул вперед, злобное удовлетворение отразилось в его острых чертах. – Союзник Лорда Волдеморта? – Он слегка склонил голову. – Очевидно не прямой потомок Блэков судя по тому, что твое имя не имеет никакого астрологического значения.

Гарри стиснул зубы, когда Волдеморт наклонился ближе.

\- Или возможно… враг.

Молчание. Он упрямо молчал, не решаясь раскрыть хоть что-нибудь из правды.

Голос Волдеморта упал до злобного шипения.

_\- Сссскажи мнеее!_

Он дернулся, избегая хватки Волдеморта.

\- НИКТО! Во мне нет ничего особенного! – Гарри вырвался из хватки Волдеморта, его глаза были дикими и беспокойно метались, а мысли в голове путались. Он должен быть убедительным. Он должен поверить… в свою ложь…

Он вынес на поверхность воспоминания о тете, рассказывающей о его родителях, и сосредоточился на ее голосе, на ярком образе ее ужасного неприятного поведения.

\- Я обычный парень, _сирота_ , чьи родители маглы погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мне было пять лет.

Пауза. Эти черные глаза еще некоторое время сверлили его взглядом.

Затем лицо Волдеморта мрачно потемнело, и он впился ногтями в щеку Гарри, хрипло выдохнув: « _Вранье_ ».

У Гарри замерло сердце.

Тисовая палочка теперь была направлена на съежившуюся, всхлипывающую, крошечную фигурку Тедди в углу комнаты, который уже давно перестал звать Гарри. Его прежде угольно-черные волосы посветлели до естественного каштанового оттенка, а опухшие глаза стали водянисто голубыми.

\- _Гар… рии_ , - еще раз произнес Тедди слабым охрипшим голосом.

Что-то в груди Гарри болезненно сжалось. _Боже, Тедди. Мне так жаль._

Волдеморт сильнее сжал челюсть Гарри, возвращая его внимание к себе.

\- Твой сын следующий. Еще одна ошибка… - его хриплый голос затих, обещая неописуемые наказания.

Даже после всех тех пыток, которые он испытал, заявление Волдеморта ощущалось как ведро ледяной воды. До этого момента все казалось нереальным. Это было так ужасно и странно… за считанные минуты покинуть мир с побежденным Темным Лордом, чтобы оказаться подвергнутым пыткам Волдеморта на пике его могущества.

Но Тедди… нахождение Тедди здесь все меняло. Тедди помогал Гарри сохранять благоразумие, он был ниточкой, связывающей его с их временным периодом, его причиной, чтобы пережить все…

И в этот момент Гарри вскинул голову, в этом движении искрилась решимость, когда он решил пройти через это. Ему придется победить Волдеморта, прежде чем вернуться в свое время. Каким-то образом. В очередной раз. Не полагаясь на счастливую случайность.

Легкое прикосновение к его разуму заставило Гарри напрячься.

Волдеморт плавно провел рукой по шее Гарри, нежно поглаживая его волосы как будто это чешуя драгоценной змеи, прежде чем прошептать ему на ухо. Его действия настолько не вязались с жестокими словами, слетающими с его губ…

\- Назови хоть одну причину, почему мне не стоит _разорвать твой разум в клочья._

Гарри вздрогнул, бегло просматривая в своей голове уроки Окклюменции со Снейпом, его занятия Окклюменцией в период обучения авроров, сейчас как никогда полный решимости защитить свой разум.

И тогда в его голове появился самый безумный, _просто сумасшедший_ план.

_«Нужно думать наперед. У нас всегда должен быть план, Гарри!» - раздался внутренний голос, напоминающий голос Гермионы, порожденный далеким воспоминанием, случившимся несколько лет назад…_

_Лучшая ложь та, в которой есть немного правды._

Гарри убрал свои ментальные щиты. Легкое касание к его разуму усилилось, когда он посмотрел Волдеморту прямо в глаза.

\- Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, - произнес Гарри сдавленным, но ясным голосом. – Я из 2002 года. Полукровка, но несмотря на это, - Гарри опустил взгляд вниз, спрятав глаза и разум под маску мнимого подчинения, - предан тебе.

Волдеморт рассматривал его, прищурив глаза, молчание затянулось еще на мгновение, прежде чем он убрал руку с головы Гарри и выпрямился.

\- Один из _Поттеров_ , - пробормотал высокий мужчина, его взгляд скользил верх и вниз по телу Гарри, остановившись лишь на его непослушных черных как смоль волосах. – Конечно. Ты как-то связан с Джеймсом Поттером?

Судя по реакции Волдеморта, можно было с уверенность сказать, что в этом мире Гарри еще не родился. Что также означало, что он еще не слышал пророчества…

Гарри немного расслабился, чувствуя облегчение, его план потихоньку набирал обороты.

_Кстати, какое сегодня число? Год?_

\- Да, он был моим отцом, - ответил Гарри, глядя вверх. – Но мое далекое от идеального детство… - Гарри вызвал в памяти бесчисленное количество воспоминаний о чулане, о его детстве, глядя на непроницаемое лицо Волдеморта, прежде чем опустить взгляд вниз снова, - в конце концов послужило поводом бросить его… и Орден.

Волдеморт замер.

\- _Орден_? – спросил он, выражение его лица было как никогда нечитаемым.

Однако было ясно, что Гарри не выдал ничего нового, судя по неприязни, явно читавшейся в глазах Волдеморта.

_Хорошо_.

\- Орден Феникса, - Гарри упорно смотрел в ответ. Когда Волдеморт не отводил взгляд от его глаз, Гарри подумал о своем пятом курсе, о своих друзьях… о сражении с несколькими членами Ордена… о криках, о разбивающемся стекле в кабинете Дамблдора…

Едва ощутимое прикосновение к его разуму исчезло.

Волдеморт моргнул и перевел взгляд в сторону. Затем он сделал шаг назад, оценивающе рассматривая Гарри, и его глаза медленно сузились.

\- Я не из тех, кто возится со всякими бродягами… даже с потерявшимися во времени. Но в тебе есть что-то очень странное, - цвет его глаз на свету мерцал, колеблясь между черным и темно-синим, краснота в белках была более заметной.

\- Ты меня раздражаешь.

Если бы его не пытали несколько часов подряд, Гарри бы фыркнул и ответил: _«Это судьба»._

Волдеморт поднял свою палочку, направив ее прямо в голову Тедди, другой рукой водя по кончику волшебной палочки.

\- В любом случае твои знания о будущем и Ордене будут весьма поучительными. А потом я посмотрю, что с тобой можно сделать, - он повернулся к Гарри спиной, чтобы позвать своих последователей.

\- Малфой, влей в него Веритасерум.

\- Да, мой Лорд, - высокая фигура с длинными светлыми волосами шагнула вперед, и все, что смог сделать Гарри, так это не плюнуть в него, когда тот приблизился.

Люциус Малфой, выглядевший намного моложе чем когда-либо в воспоминаниях Гарри о их встречах, повернулся, нацепив на лицо эту ужасно скользкую улыбку.

Гарри запаниковал. Нет. _Нет, нет, нет._ Все что угодно кроме Веритасерума.

Водеморт направился к выходу, шагая медленно к двери.

\- Сообщи мне о полученных сведениях в восемь часов вечера. Если этот юнец станет непослушным, используй пытки.

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Тедди, одновременно обеспокоенный и обрадованный тем, что он давно отключился с пальцем во рту.

Пока Малфой бормотал свое согласие, Гарри пытался найти утешение в том факте, что Волдеморт уходил. Но все омрачалось чувством безысходности при виде бледно-голубого флакона, он знал, что не мог позволить себе сказать ни одного чертова _слова_ о реальном будущем. Ни одной живой душе. Боже, особенно Малфою.

Зелья являлись результатом строгих научно-технических процессов. После успешного приготовления их эффекты были гарантированы. Но _Легилименция_ называлась _Искусством_ Разума не просто так. Она была непредсказуемой и достаточно субъективной…

_И по крайней мере с Легилименцией,_ Гарри посмотрел на уходящую прочь фигуру в мантии, _у него был хоть какой-то выбор в том, что именно стоит показать, учитывая, в каком ограниченном положении он находился._

Поддавшись импульсивному порыву, частично все взвесив, но в основном имея глупую надежду, Гарри обратился к Волдеморту.

\- Уже уходишь, _Том Риддл_?

Волдеморт остановился на месте, его рука замерла, только дотронувшись до дверной ручки. Малфой шумно втянул воздух, его глаза медленно расширились от постепенного осознания настоящего имени своего хозяина.

Затем все стало как в тумане.

Внезапно рука накрыла его затылок, запустив пальцы в его волосы, вонзив ногти в кожу головы, и грубо задрала его голову. Другая рука накрыла шею, перекрывая кислород.

\- Как ты смеешь называть меня этим именем.

Черные глаза с яростью смотрели на него всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица.

\- Кто ты такой? – резко прошептал Волдеморт. И все же должно быть это был риторический вопрос… Гарри едва мог _дышать_ с этими длинными пальцами, сдавливающими его горло, не то что говорить.

Гарри пытался вырваться еще какое-то время, и только спустя почти минуту Волдеморт отпустил его шею, другой рукой продолжая крепко держать его за волосы, и чуть повысил голос. Ноги Гарри подогнулись в коленях, и обессиленный он ухватился за стену позади себя, чтобы не соскользнуть на сырой пол подземелья.

\- Пошел прочь, Малфой.

Малфой быстро направился к двери, но ненадолго замер, занеся руку, чтобы открыть ее.

\- Но мой Лорд… Верита…

\- _Обливиэйт_ , - лицо Малфоя сделалось озадаченно пустым, но через пару мгновений он вновь попытался быстро покинуть помещение, когда Волдеморт снова зашипел на него. – _Вон я ссссказал!_

В его в ушах стоял жуткий звон. В конце предложения Волдеморт перешел на парселтанг, и несмотря на отсутствие крестража в его теле Гарри его понял.

_Почему он смог его понять?_

На последнем слове Малфой захлопнул дверь и вышел, оставив их один на один снова. Гарри смотрел на Волдеморта, не имея другого выбора, так как все еще находился в напряженной позе с запрокинутой головой. Волдеморт склонился над ним, упираясь другой рукой в стену около правого уха Гарри… вжимая его в стену.

\- У меня не осталось терпения для Веритасерума, - выпалил Волдеморт. – Так что приготовься к моим более жестким методам.

\- Легилименция, - ответил Гарри, сухо сглотнув.

Темный Лорд ухмыльнулся.

\- Десять очков Гриффиндору, - как бы Гарри ни старался скрыть малейшее изменение выражения лица при упоминании своего бывшего факультета, Волдеморт должно быть что-то заметил. Его рот скривился, выражая странную смесь торжества и отвращения. – И снова я прав. Ты до тошноты предсказуем. Мне даже не нужно использовать Легилименцию, чтобы раскрыть твое истинное происхождение.

Он наклонился ближе.

\- Но _нет_ , - Волдеморт стиснул руку на голове Гарри, - я буду наслаждаться, опустошая твой разум, разрывая его на части от одного воспоминания к другому, пока ты не начнешь _умолять_ меня о смерти…

Его черные глаза впились в него.

\- И только когда ты будешь полностью сломлен, я как милосердный Повелитель… окажу тебе эту услугу.

С этими словами он погрузился в сознание Гарри.

Гарри закричал не своим голосом.


	3. Chapter 3

_Гарри закричал не своим голосом._

А затем он сосредоточился.

Воспоминания о квиддиче, красных мантиях и семье Уизли вырывались на поверхность его сознания. Но Гарри боролся другими воспоминаниями с постоянным потоком мыслей, _более мрачными_ воспоминаниями.

_Сортировочная Шляпа, говорящая Гарри, что он сможет достичь величия в Слизерине._

_Он, насылающий Сектумсемпру на Драко…_

Гарри почувствовал странный спазм в животе при осознании того, как _легко_ он мог на самом деле стать чем-то… чудовищным. Но он продолжал выталкивать на поверхность плохие воспоминания, стремясь как можно быстрее ответить на вопрос Волдеморта.

_Разговор с наколдованной змеей на втором курсе._

_Открытие Тайной Комнаты._

_Дневник Тома Риддла…_

И сразу после этого Волдеморт вынырнул из его сознания, его широко раскрытые глаза находились на расстоянии дюйма от глаз Гарри. Руки возвышавшегося мужчины схватили лицо Гарри в убийственной хватке, на его лице читалась агония.

\- _Кто дал тебе мой дневник_? – прохрипел Волдеморт.

На парселтанге.

Гарри принял быстрое решение ответить также, его мысли повторно возвратились к более старшему Люциусу Малфою во время их встречи в книжном магазине на втором курсе.

_\- Люциус Малфой. Он позволил ему попасть в руки одиннадцатилетнего ребенка._

_\- И что случилось с дневником?_

Гарри посмотрел вниз.

\- _Дамблдор нашел его и уничтожил._

Волдеморт яростно оттолкнул Гарри к стене, его правая рука бесцельно крутила палочку в беспокойстве, он начал ходить взад и вперед, бормоча себе под нос угрозы на парселтанге.

\- _Мне следует стереть тебе память за одно только знание… пытать тебя до бесконечности…_

Гарри изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, его глаза продолжали постоянно возвращаться к темному углу справа от него.

 _Тедди_.

Волдеморт снова повернулся к Гарри, его глаза горели плохо скрываемым любопытством. Казалось, у него было миллион вопросов, что читались у него на лице, и он боролся с тем, какой же задать.

\- _Ты всегда мог говорить на парселтанге? Или тобой просто управлял Дневник…_

\- _Я мог говорить на нем сколько себя помню_ , - Гарри вопросительно склонил голову. – _Разве не так обычно работает умение говорить со змеями?_

Гарри опустил взгляд, нахмурившись. Также эта способность исчезла, когда крестраж в нем был уничтожен. Тот факт, что он снова мог говорить на нем…

 _Не важно. Ему не нужно – он не мог_ позволить _себе_ – думать _об этом прямо сейчас._

\- _Невозможно_ , - пробормотал себе под нос Волдеморт, продолжая расхаживать по комнате. Его брови, нахмуренные в раздумье, казалось, почти врезались в лоб, его губы были тонкими и поджатыми. Слабый свет проникал в подземелье, играя на лице Волдеморта словно танцующие языки пламени огненного феникса, подчеркивая темные впадины щек и обтянутый кожей череп.

Гарри прислонился к стене, откинув голову назад, уставившись на темный ровный потолок Блэковского подземелья.

В соответствии с его планами тихий горький смешок вырвался изо рта Гарри.

\- Теперь вы понимаете, почему мне было немного _сложно_ оставаться на другой стороне.

Когда Волдеморт повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, он позволил своему разуму наполниться образами шока и отвращения Рона, людей, глядящих на него с недоверием после дуэли на втором курсе. Время, когда люди называли его _Наследником Слизерина_ … которым очевидно он не являлся.

Но что знал Волдеморт? Только то, что Гарри показывал и говорил ему… и исходя из этого он мог прийти к своим собственным выводам.

Независимо от того, разделял ли он эти чувства… по крайней мере увидеть между ними сходство…

Он практически видел, как рушилось Волдемортово напускное равнодушие на нечитаемом лице, как крутились шестеренки в его мозгу, неверно истолковывая мысли и воспоминания Гарри, так, как Гарри и надеялся.

Волдеморт подобрался ближе.

\- Я из будущего знал о тебе? О твоих способностях?

\- Я точно не знаю. На самом деле я пытался разыскать вас, - _разыскать твои крестражи и уничтожить тебя_ , – чтобы присоединиться к вашему делу. Но было непросто найти незаметный способ сделать это, учитывая, что меня постоянно окружали члены Ордена…

_А теперь. Быстро все соединить._

\- Помимо этого моя подруга Гермиона – раньше у нее был хроноворот для занятий. Мой крестник Тедди нашел его и решил бросить в котел с зельем… - Гарри прокрутил эти воспоминания в голове и пожал плечами. – И вот мы здесь.

Тишина.

Волдеморт просто смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, больше не пытаясь скрыть свое недоверие. Затем он продолжил расхаживать взад и вперед, продлевая молчание находясь в размышлениях.

Гарри начал играть с цепями на запястьях, стараясь избавиться от нервозности, сеющей хаос в его голове.

\- Ты никому не расскажешь о своем знании будущего, в том числе подробности о себе… без моего позволения.

\- Да, сэр.

Потрясенный Гарри наблюдал как из палочки Волдеморта вырвался ярких белый свет, окутавший их с Волдемортом.

Гарри дернулся назад, его глаза нашли лицо Волдеморта и обнаружили на нем легкую ухмылку и сверкающие глаза, в которых ярко горело удовлетворение.

_Волдеморт только что заключил Нерушимый обет… без всяких посредников._

Ужас медленно зарождался в Гарри, когда он представил последствия того, что только что произошло.

_Он не мог никому рассказать даже членам Ордена, с которыми ему удастся встретиться, о том, что он из будущего. Он не мог попросить о помощи… и не мог ничего предложить…_

Гарри стиснул зубы от собственной беспечности. Еще одна ловушка, еще одна вещь, которая сковала его в этой ужасной, ужасной ситуации.

\- Очень хорошо. Возможно ты будешь полезен.

Голова Гарри дернулась вверх, когда Волдеморт продолжил говорить, бросив на него последний оценивающий взгляд.

\- Я буду внимательно следить за тобой. А пока я дам тебе возможность, которую будущий Я не смог предоставить. 

Глаза Гарри расширились, прежде чем метнуться вверх. Неужели у него получилось?

Волдеморт сорвал цепи, сковывающие Гарри, сдернув их с запястий, и широким жестом поманил его наверх.

\- _Поднимайся_ , ты принят.

Он сделал это. Каким-то образом Гарри обманул Лорда Волдеморта, заставив поверить, что его будущий убийца станет замечательным последователем.

\- Встань, чтобы я мог отметить тебя, - произнес Волдеморт, его тон был суше чем наждачная бумага.

Гарри застыл. Неужели Волдеморт собирался…

\- _Подойди сюда, мальчик_ , - прошипел Волдеморт, снова переходя на парселтанг. – _Пока я не передумал, что тебе лучше умереть._

Гарри с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Ты дашь мне Черную Метку? – его тон был спокоен, но его голос не соответствовал панике, клокотавшей в его животе при мысли о необратимом знаке Волдеморта, навсегда уродующем его.

\- _Нет_. Эта честь предназначена для членов моего ближнего круга, - усмехнулся Волдеморт. Он дернул запястье Гарри, прижав палочку к вене. – Однако я дам тебе… униформу.

На этой ноте он провел волшебной палочкой вдоль запястья Гарри, отчего над ним зависла зеленая дымчатая лента. Еще одним взмахом тисовой палочки зеленая лента – _змея,_ осознал Гарри спустя секунду – сомкнулась вокруг кожи Гарри и потом полностью исчезла.

Единственным заметным отличием был более зеленый оттенок одной из вен на его запястье. Если смотреть под определенным углом, она даже будто бы светилась…

Волдеморт отпустил запястье Гарри.

\- Если ты повернешь запястьем вот так, - сказал Волдеморт, продемонстрировав, – то на тебе появятся маска и мантия Пожирателя Смерти, - он бросил долгий пристальный взгляд на Гарри. – Ты всегда должен быть одет в форму во время миссий и тренировок.

\- Докажи мне свою ценность, прояви инициативу, и ты будешь в высшей степени вознагражден в этой новой эпохе.

С этими словами Волдеморт прижал палочку к собственной черной метке.

Перед ними появилась фигура в небольшом вихре, ее дикие темные кудри подпрыгнули вокруг нее.

\- Мой _Лорд_ , - раздался протяжный соблазнительный голос.

Беллатрикс смотрела прямо в черные глаза Волдеморта с тошнотворной преданностью. Когда она взглянула в сторону Гарри, ее тонкие красные губы изогнулись в ленивой опасной улыбке, как будто говоря: « _Опять ты? На этот раз я тебя хорошенько побью_ ».

\- Белла, - сказал Волдеморт твердым, но достаточно ласковым тоном. – Организуй для новенького место проживания в поместье Блэков.

Беллатрикс хихикнула, и Гарри уставился на нее, не веря своим глазам. Ее почти милая манера поведения сильно отличалась от той, с которой он столкнулся вначале.

\- Конечно. Ему не пришлись по душе подземелья?

На лице Волдеморта промелькнуло веселье.

\- К сожалению, нет.

Когда «правая рука» Волдеморта снова разразилась смехом, Гарри сглотнул, ощущая отчетливый привкус желчи в горле.

Они действительно сейчас _флиртовали_? _Мерлин_. Мерзость.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказала Беллатрикс. – Он получит комнату и домового эльфа на время начального обучения и отбора. А потом… - она замолчала, одарив Гарри одной из милейших усмешек своего Блэковского арсенала.

\- Предполагается, что он сам найдет себе жилище, - закончил Волдеморт.

Беллатрикс кивнула и снова вопросительно посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Твое имя?

Прежде чем Гарри смог ответить, Волдеморт снова вмешался.

\- Адриан Гонт.

_Гонт…_

Он с любопытством взглянул на Волдеморта, гадая, что могло побудить того дать Гарри девичью фамилию его матери.

_Мог ли он действительно думать?.. Ну нет._

Беллатрикс похоже тоже узнала фамилию, так как бросила на Гарри оценивающий взгляд.

\- _Неудивительно,_ что защитные чары Блэков его не распознали. Магические подписи семьи Гонт были одними из немногих в записях Министерства, которые были утеряны во время атаки 62-го года.

Гарри быстро взглянул на мужчину рядом с собой. Никаких сомнений, что _Лорд Волдеморт_ был к этому причастен.

На предостерегающий взгляд Волдеморта она наклонилась и коснулась лбом мантии своего хозяина.

\- Я заберу его немедленно, - Беллатрикс вонзила ногти в запястья Гарри, все еще уязвимые к боли от заклятия Волдеморта, но он остался на месте.

\- Что на счет моего к… - он начал задыхаться, влияние Нерушимой Клятвы уже начало проявляться.

_Что на счет моего крестника?_

За него заговорил Волдеморт.

\- Ах да. Твой _брат,_ Эдвард Гонт. Он может остаться с тобой, - быстрым взмахом палочки Волдеморт призвал потерявшего сознание Тедди и уронил его на пол перед Гарри.

Сдерживая свой гнев от того факта, что Волдеморт буквально призвал его шестилетнего крестника будто какую-то _вещь,_ Гарри опустился на колени и прижал к себе уже очнувшегося, плачущего и _истекающего кровью_ Тедди, обнимая.

Последний взгляд на Волдеморта уловил лишь развевающуюся черную мантию, которая исчезла во мраке.

\- А _моя волшебная палочка_? – потребовал ответа Гарри, глядя на оставшуюся после него темноту.

Но единственный ответ, который он получил, было леденящее кровь звонкое хихиканье его нового тюремщика. 

. . .

Беллатрикс шла по коридору, театрально взмахивая своей длинной темной палочкой, громко захлопывая двери.

\- Итак, Гонт. Поскольку ты не можешь гнить в подземельях, ты остановишься в комнате моего кузена предателя крови.

Она распахнула последнюю дверь в конце коридора, за которой обнаружилась большая слегка грязноватая спальня. Гарри вошел внутрь, таща за собой перевязанного Тедди, и сразу расслабился от ощущения чего-то _знакомого_ и _родного_.

В центре комнаты стояла большая красная кровать с резным изголовьем. Стены комнаты были покрыты таким количеством картинок и плакатов - Гриффиндорские флаги, изображения магловских девчонок в бикини, магловские мотоциклы – что обои были едва видны.

Возле высокого окна с длинными темно-бордовыми занавесками стоял стол, заваленный письмами, фотографиями и… деталями мотоцикла.

 _Сириус_.

\- Ужасно, не правда ли? – протянула Беллатрикс, неверно истолковав ошеломленный взгляд Гарри. – Весь этот чертов гриффиндорский кроваво-красный цвет может спровоцировать сердечный приступ…

Что он мог ответить?

Последние пять лет он прожил в комнате Сириуса.

Он жил в поместье Блэков со времен Финальной Битвы и растил здесь Тедди.

\- А все эти ужасные картинки _обнаженных_ – и хуже того _магловских_ – девиц, от которых нам так и не удалось избавиться, потому что _предатель крови_ наложил на них _заклинание вечного приклеивания…_

И они никогда не отклеятся, с любовью припомнил Гарри, мысленно возвратившись к его собственным попыткам убрать их…

Когда Тедди был еще совсем малышом, он продолжал спать с Гарри, чтобы отогнать кошмары. Однажды Гарри проснулся и обнаружил его, с любопытством уставившегося на «странных девушек, которые забыли надеть одежду».

Покраснев, Гарри прогнал Тедди, позже попытавшись убрать картинки весь оставшийся день…

А затем, как только у него получилось, Гарри приклеил их обратно с помощью того же заклинания вечного приклеивания. Он не хотел менять комнату… ощущая странное желание сохранить все как есть.

Теперь Гарри шел вперед, проводя руками по алому атласному покрывалу…

 _Боже,_ даже одеяла все еще пахли им. Как _мокрая собака_ и… что-то еще, что Гарри никогда не мог распознать.

Он сглотнул образовавшийся комок в горле.

Беллатрикс продолжала разглагольствовать.

\- Мы даже не притрагивались к этой спальне с тех пор, как он ушел…

_С тех пор, как он ушел…_

Гарри резко обернулся, глядя Беллатрикс прямо в глаза.

\- Когда он ушел?

Беллатрикс усмехнулась.

\- Три года назад. Летом 76-го сразу после своего пятого курса. Не мог выдержать, - ее голос повысился от сарказма, - _давления, чтобы стать тем, о чем он будет жалеть до конца своей жизни._ Слабак…

Гарри выдохнул, крепко сжав руку Тедди.

Сейчас Сириусу было девятнадцать, и он был _живее всех живых_. Как и…

_Его родители._

_И остальные Мародеры. Дамблдор._

_Они живы. Они здесь. Они…_

Гарри быстро оборвал этот поток мыслей, сдерживая свои эмоции, прежде чем они полностью не вышли из-под контроля и не захватили его.

Вместо этого он позволил своему разуму обдумывать перспективы.

\- Когда следующая миссия? – спросил Гарри. Он должен как-то выбраться отсюда, выйти и _связаться_ с ними и…

Беллатрикс злостно рассмеялась.

\- Миссия? Гонт, миссии предназначены только для тех, кто _доказал,_ что достоин этого на тренировках.

 _Тренировки_. Опять это слово.

Сама идея наличия Пожирательских тренировок для новобранцев невероятно тревожила. Но в период расцвета сил Волдеморта было вполне логично, что такая система должна существовать.

Беллатрикс посмотрела на его сверху вниз, излучая собой естественное для нее чувство собственного превосходства.

\- У тебя нет никаких миссий.

 _Пока что,_ пообещал себе Гарри.

Он, черт подери, станет лучшим Пожирателем Смерти на тренировках, если это значит, что он встретится и _спасет_ своих любимых в реальности.

Беллатрикс направилась к двери, прежде чем снова оглянуться через плечо.

\- И пока ты не докажешь свою преданность, ты останешься здесь. Никакой аппарации через защитные чары, тебе нельзя покидать комнату ни по какому поводу кроме тренировок… - Беллатрикс угрожающе улыбнулась. – Если только ты не хочешь попасть в неприятности.

Она закрыла дверь, не подозревая, что Гарри уже планировал, как нарушит правила.

В любом случае неприятности обязательно его найдут. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: Я понятия не имела о возрасте персонажей в период написания первых частей, поэтому я сделала случайные предположения.  
> В основном я представляла это так:  
> Нарцисса: 16 лет  
> Регулус: 18 лет  
> Сириус и Снейп (и все поколение Мародеры): 19 лет  
> Гарри и Андромеда: 21 год  
> Беллатрикс и все остальные: старше  
> ...Что означает, согласно моему собственному сюжету, Тонкс будет примерно того же возраста, что и Гарри, в будущем в этом AU.  
> Да простите за нарушение временной линии. Это просто упростило ход истории.

_2 месяца спустя_

Гарри яростно сплюнул кровь, вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и поднялся. Он был загнан в угол дуэльной площадки, и тусклый свет стадиона не помогал ему сориентироваться.

Торфинн Роули злобно усмехнулся ему в ответ, бесцельно крутя палочку кончиками толстых мясистых пальцев. Он был высокий и мускулистый с копной светлых кудрей, которые кричали о его происхождении от викингов.

\- Сдаешься? – хмыкнул Роули с явным самодовольством в голосе.

\- Никогда! – прорычал Гарри в ответ. У него вскипела кровь от этого заявления, он швырнул оглушающее заклинание в мускулистого блондина, после чего последовала быстрая очередь из обезоруживающих заклинаний.

Но Роули продолжал блокировать их, уклоняясь и избегая их полностью.

\- Ты никогда меня не достанешь, используя такие заклинания для _нападения_ , - сказал он насмешливым тоном.

« _Это мы еще посмотрим_ » - подумал Гарри, сосредоточенно прищурившись, и начал бросаться заклинаниями еще быстрее и _быстрее_. Он начал вкладывать больше силы в заклинания, рискованный шаг, который требовал от него поймать Роули прежде, чем он устанет.

И прежде чем он осознал это, уже в четвертый или пятый раз, с тех пор как приступил к тренировкам Пожирателей Смерти, Гарри снова плавно перешел на аврорский дзен-режим. Он перестал быть аврором пару лет назад – когда умерла Андромеда, и у Тедди не осталось другой семьи, которая могла бы позаботиться о нем кроме Гарри – и это был его этап жизни, который Гарри давно похоронил и почти забыл.

Но в данный момент казалось, что те два года аврорских тренировок после Финальной Битвы определенно окупились.

Запястья Гарри мелькали с быстротой Ловца, как и все его тело. Теперь его заклинания находились на тонкой грани законности, когда его позиция изменилась, и он начал рассматривать Роули как _врага,_ которым он и являлся. Заклинания стали более точными, сложными и мощными.

Больше _скорости_.

_Импедимента… Инкарцеро… Экспеллиармус… Локомотор Мортис…_

Скорость всегда была сильной стороной Гарри. В одиннадцать лет он постоянно убегал от банды Дадли, как-то умудряясь не попасться. В четырнадцать его скорость на метле позволила ему обогнать Венгерскую Хвосторогу во время Первого Испытания.

В девятнадцать скорость стала сильной стороной Гарри как аврора и дуэлянта, за которой следовала его мощь.

Роули споткнулся от силы последнего заклинания Гарри, его ноги сомкнулись вместе, что завершилось его падением.

 _Петрификус Тоталус_ – бросил Гарри невербально, и Роули перестал бороться, его палочка все еще была зажата в его руке. Его глаза практически вылезли из орбит, Гарри медленно подошел к нему.

\- _Экспеллиармус_ , - прошептал Гарри, и палочка Роули бесшумно скользнула в его свободную ладонь, чуть холоднее и тяжелее его собственной палочки. Голова Роули опустилась на пол в поражении, грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась.

 _Победа_. Уже третья подряд.

Гарри посмотрел вверх через все остальные занятые дуэльные площадки на таблицу лидеров Пожирателей Смерти, которая была закреплена наверху в самом конце дуэльного стадиона. Он ждал, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как таблица лидеров магическим образом обновлялась, поднимая его имя выше в рейтинге.

_Номер 55: Адриан Гонт._

Хорошо. Но этого недостаточно.

За последние два месяца он поднялся на 163 позиции за счет дуэлей и постоянных тренировок.

Его глаза бегло пробежались по списку, выделяя имена, которые были наиболее ему знакомы, имена, которые наполняли его _ужасной, полной отчаяния яростью._

_Номер 2: Беллатрикс Лестрейндж._

_Номер 3: Северус Снейп._

_Номер 7: Люциус Малфой._

_Номер 9: Регулус Блэк._

_Номер…_

Закусив губу, Гарри продолжил двигаться вниз по списку рейтинга, который он уже запоминал наизусть дважды за этот день. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость: двенадцать лучших Пожирателей Смерти – те, кто были ему наиболее знакомы из его времени – казалось, всегда попадали в эти топ-двенадцать мест. Иногда они менялись местами, смещаясь вверх или вниз. Но он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь из них опустился ниже _двенадцатого места._

Гарри крепко сжал правую руку вокруг своей палочки раз, другой, не обращая внимания на целителей, заполнивших площадку, что насылали заклинания на Роули, чтобы привести его в нормальное состояние. Один из них подошел к Гарри, методично устраняя синяки и раны на его руках и плечах.

Гарри испустил вздох. Он вынужден был признать: система и сеть Пожирателей Смерти в 1979 заставила бы краснеть от стыда версию Ордена Феникса 1990-х годов. Она была хорошо организована, полностью укомплектована не только боевыми дуэлянтами, с которыми Гарри обычно ассоциировал понятие «Пожиратель Смерти», но также целителями, зельеварами и прочими. Все они были верны Волдеморту.

А круглосуточная таблица лидеров была практически как куча галлеонов для Пожирателей Смерти, бывших Слизеринцев, отчаянно желающих проявить себя.

Боже, какой хитроумный план. Гребаный Волдеморт. Может быть, Гарри возьмет пару организационных советов у этого человека по управлению Орденом Феникса… когда ему удастся их найти. Каким-то образом.

Мелкий шрифт внизу рейтинга был самым важным кусочком в его плане.

_При достижении 20 места в рейтинге прием заявок и их рассмотрение на участие в миссиях и вступление в Ближний Круг начнется незамедлительно._

Гарри испустил тяжелый вздох, переводя внимание от рейтинга… который к тому моменту уже должен был отпечататься у него в мозгу. Вплоть до самой мелкой черточки.

Затем он заметил, что другие Пожиратели наблюдали за ним, их внешность была скрыта за белыми масками и черными капюшонами, накинутыми на их лица. Одни выглядели обеспокоено, другие смотрели благоговейно.

\- … _так быстро_. Невероятно быстро.

\- …и достаточно силы тоже.

Гарри отвернулся от них, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать на них внимания, хотя их взгляды причиняли ему неудобство.

Он не пытался привлечь к себе внимание. На самом деле, как раз наоборот. Тот факт, что он так быстро поднимался в рейтинге определенно не помогал, но этого было не избежать. Он просто должен… держаться подальше от Пожирателей Смерти в данный момент.

Гарри имел склонность мыслить сосредоточившись на одной задаче. Прямо сейчас он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы как можно скорее вытащить себя и Тедди отсюда. А потом он сосредоточит свое внимание на спасении своей мертвой, точнее уже живой семьи и друзей.

Внезапно все Пожиратели Смерти начали собираться на обед. Гарри добавил _режим_ и _дисциплину_ в свой мысленный список, как улучшить Орден.

Когда дуэльный стадион опустел и освещение потускнело, Гарри потрогал портключ, висевший у него на шее. Это был кулон в виде зеленой змеи, любезно предоставленный Темным Лордом – который утверждал, что это был герб семьи Гонт.

Также это был портключ, позволявший ему перемещаться туда и обратно между его с Тедди комнатой в поместье Блэков и тренировочной базой Пожирателей. Единственные два места во всем мире, где Гарри разрешалось находиться.

Гарри замедлил свои шаги. Ужасные унизительные слова, активирующие портключ, крутились на кончике языка, когда другая мысль пришла ему в голову, заставив его руку опуститься с кулона-змеи.

Тедди даже не будет дома к обеду. Это был будний день, так что он тоже, исходя из _расписания,_ будет в Детском Саду Пожирателей Смерти, где юные волшебники и ведьмы изучали магию и «устанавливали связи» по ходу дела.

Гарри моргнул, чувствуя – уже не в первый раз – что он не способен контролировать ситуацию, следуя расписанию Пожирателей. Оно контролировало его и Тедди, оставляя им очень мало свободы воли для чего-то вроде совместного обеда.

_Что также было спланировано скорее всего._

Борясь с беспокойством, которое снова начало терзать его, Гарри направился в столовую. Легким движением запястья белая маска исчезла с его лица, оставив Гарри только в мантии Пожирателя Смерти.

. . .

Как обычно Гарри сидел в одиночестве, глотая пасту и салат с энтузиазмом, которого он не ожидал. «Дуэли действительно отняли много сил в эти дни» - задумчиво размышлял Гарри. Наряду с его недавним возвращением в спортзал две недели назад...

Отчетливый лязг подноса, что с грохотом хлопнулся на стол перед Гарри, заставил его вздрогнуть. Напряженно он поднял сердитый взгляд вверх.

Но рот Гарри вместо того, чтобы извергнуть какую-нибудь пугающую чушь, которая, как он надеялся, поможет отогнать нежелательных незнакомцев, просто завис приоткрытым.

У мужчины были блестящие черные кудри, спускающиеся до подбородка и пронзительные серые глаза, поразившие Гарри, показавшиеся ему до боли знакомыми. Высокие скулы, изящные черты лица и такая же четко очерченная линия челюсти…

Но _нет_. Линия челюсти была мягче, лицо уже, а рот прямее, чем Гарри привык видеть. На лице не было ни одной морщинки и «гусиных лапок» вокруг глаз. Казалось, ничто во внешности мужчины не выдавало того, кто он. Его можно было вылепить из глины, начиная от кончиков неподвижных бровей и заканчивая стройным непримечательным телосложением Ловца, очень похожим на тело Гарри. 

\- Регулус Блэк, - представился мужчина, и, ох, его голос был определенно не таким, каким представлял Гарри – очень мягкий вместо ожидаемой хрипотцы.

\- Гонт, правильно? – он приподнял бровь. Несмотря на то, что Гарри никак не отреагировал, Блэк, казалось, ничуть не смутился. – Еда ужасная, правда? – небрежно бросил он, прежде чем начать выяснять то, ради чего пришел.

Гарри было невдомек. Он никогда не был особенно разборчив в еде.

Тем не менее он попытался сухо хихикнуть… и в итоге случайно прозвучал как умирающий гиппогриф, поэтому он замаскировал это под кашель.

\- Эм… да, - затем, поскольку его ответ заставил почувствовать себя каким-то невежей, Гарри продолжил. – С другой стороны, все покажется вкусным, когда ты голоден.

Они продолжили есть в тишине, прежде чем Блэк снова ее нарушил, отложив свои столовые приборы.

\- Я видел тебя там, - сказал он, его голос стал ниже и еще мягче. – Ты довольно хорош.

Гарри оторвался от еды, не в силах понять, каковы мотивы Блэка.

\- Спасибо?

Теперь, когда он подумал об этом, это была довольно высокая похвала от – взгляд Гарри метнулся к таблице лидеров, висевшей в столовой – _девятого лучшего Пожирателя._

И действительно, все взгляды находящихся в помещении определенно были прикованы к его столу, все задавались вопросом, почему сэр Регулус Блэк снизошел, пересев со своего Круглого стола – где сидели двенадцать лучших Пожирателей Смерти каждый божий день – для разговора с рядовым Адрианом Гонтом.

 _Замечательно_ , Гарри внутренне нахмурился, _еще больше внимания._

Затем Блэк заговорил снова, и Гарри совершенно забыл, что другие внимательно следили за ним.

\- Ты молодец, - продолжил он. – Ты очень быстро двигаешься. Но… будь осторожен, - Блэк бросил на него косой взгляд, полный любопытства и расчета. – Более опытные и умелые дуэлянты заметят, что ты используешь слишком много светлых заклинаний.

\- И что в этом плохого? – ощетинился Гарри, обороняясь.

Блэк издал короткий смешок, мягкий будто масло, но его тон стал глубже, злее, когда он понизил голос. – Кроме того факта, что ты выставляешь нас в плохом свете? Ты не используешь ту магию, за которую мы сражаемся. Ты не выглядишь как один из нас.

\- Прошу прощение? – Гарри дотронулся кончиком волшебной палочки до своего рукава, покрывшись мурашками от страха, что он каким-то образом _выдал себя_.

\- Я имею в виду, ты сражаешься… - Блэк сглотнул, глядя в сторону. – Ты сражаешься как аврор. И даже если игнорировать то, насколько это в корне неправильно для Пожирателя, это опасно, особенно когда мы на задании.

Гарри застыл, сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Я не аврор, - убедительно солгал он, вынужденный подчиниться Нерушимой Клятве. Он и подумать не мог, что будет так благодарен за ее существование прямо сейчас.

Блэк просто закатил глаза.

\- Конечно нет. Я просто, - и тут Гарри заметил неуверенность, плескавшуюся в его серых глазах, Блэк сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить, - …даю тебе пару советов. Как улучшить твой, - он наклонил голову, рассматривая Гарри, - естественный стиль боя.

Затем его лицо осветила быстрая яркая улыбка.

\- В конце концов, я _болею_ за тебя.

 _Болеет за него_? Желудок Гарри сделал сальто, когда смысл слов Блэка дошел до него.

_Неужели здесь существовал некий тотализатор? Кто-то делал ставки на него?_

Проклятье, он действительно облажался в том, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, оставаясь в тени. Неудивительно, что Гарри провалил раздел по маскировке во время аврорских тренировок несколько лет назад.

\- Вот, - бодрее произнес Блэк, вытащив кулон в виде звезды, который проскользил по столу прямо к Гарри.

\- Что это? – спросил Гарри, беря его в руки.

Блэк неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Даже не проверил на наличие сглазов, прежде чем взять в руки неизвестный предмет? Тебе это определенно пригодится – это доступ к библиотеке Блэков. Просмотри литературу по атакующим заклинаниям и _темной_ магии.

Блэк смерил Гарри таким суровым взглядом, что позже, оглядываясь назад, Гарри удивлялся тому факту, что он принадлежал восемнадцатилетнему парню.

Прежде чем Гарри успел ляпнуть что-нибудь неловкое вроде: «Сэр, есть, сэр», Блэк продолжил.

\- И последнее. Если ты собираешься и дальше придерживаться Светлой магии, по крайней мере прекрати использовать _Экспеллиармус_. Это делает твой стиль боя предсказуемым, а предсказуемость всегда опасна. Это погубило многих великих дуэлянтов.

Сказав эти утешительные слова, Блэк поднялся со своим подносом в руке. Его тарелка была совершенно пуста в отличие от Гарриной… в которой все еще оставалась еда, в этот раз почти нетронутая.

К несчастью, Блэк, похоже, тоже это заметил.

\- О, я думал, ты был голоден, - спросил он с невинным видом.

Гарри почувствовал, как дернулась его бровь.

Затем Блэк усмехнулся, дружески хлопнул его по плечу – серьезно, этот парень никогда не переставал удивлять Гарри – прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе, которая сейчас как раз направлялась прочь из столовой, потому что, очевидно, обеденное время подошло к концу.

« _Прозвенел звонок_?» - с досадой подумал Гарри, собирая еду, чтобы выбросить.

И тут его внезапно осенила ужасная догадка.

 _Мерлин_ , это определенно было похоже на какую-то извращенную версию Хогвартса.

Тренировки Пожирателей Смерти? Скорее _гребаная Академия Пожирателей Смерти._

Это, как если бы Хогвартс был настоящим бывшим домом для Тома Риддла, и когда Волдеморту отказали в должности учителя Защиты от Темных Искусств, и он больше не мог оставаться в Хогвартсе, он решил основать свою собственную школу, где ученики, получающие _оценки_ в виде _рейтинга,_ также могли получить _стажировку_ в виде _миссий_ …

Да вряд ли. Гарри определенно слишком много думал об этом.

. . .

Позже, когда люди спросили Гарри, что _Регулус Блэк_ хотел сказать ему, Гарри вместо этого рассказал им свою теорию, что Темный Лорд был директором Академии Пожирателей Смерти, таким образом подсознательно осуществляя свое внутреннее желание обучать и «воспитывать молодые умы».

После этого люди оставили его в покое.

. . .

Когда тренировка закончилась, Гарри быстро принял душ и помчался увидеться с Тедди. Он находился в комнате для игр и занятий, практикуя безобидные заклинания с другими детьми. Пара ребят метались влево и вправо на игрушечных метлах, которые не поднимались выше двух футов над полом.

\- Видишь? Он в безопасности, - позади него раздался высокий, немного плаксивый, раздраженный голос, и Гарри резко обернулся. – Как _обычно_. И прежде чем ты спросишь, ладит ли он с другими, - высокая девушка со светлыми волосами показала пальцами кавычки, - _отпрысками Пожирателей Смерти,_ позволь я напомню тебе, что _ты_ тоже Пожиратель, прежде чем я отвечу, _да,_ он _замечательно_ с ними ладит.

В свои шестнадцать лет Нарцисса Блэк была чересчур разговорчивой и гораздо менее злой, чем Гарри когда-то мог ее представить в этом возрасте. Если раньше Гарри этого не замечал, то теперь он определенно видел явное сходство характеров у миссис Малфой и ее будущего сына.

На данный момент Нарцисса была, как она уже неоднократно жаловалась ему на это, нянечкой и сиделкой для детишек до своего возвращения в Хогвартс, когда начнется новый учебный год.

\- …и так много работы наряду с домашними заданиями на лето и подготовкой к празднику летнего солнцестояния – я _определенно_ напишу своему отцу об этом – о! И кстати, - добавила Нарцисса, подробно пересказав весь день Тедди от начала до конца, рассеянно закатывая глаза и подкрепляя рассказ своими проблемами мировой важности. – Хорошая работа сегодня.

\- А? - Гарри моргнул, глянув поверх затылка Тедди.

\- Молодец, что сбросил бывшего жениха Андромеды с его высокого пьедестала, - под непонимающим взглядом Гарри Нарцисса пришлось пояснить еще раз. – Роули.

Когда этот кусочек информации осел в мозгу Гарри, она поспешно добавила:

\- Андромеда его _ненавидела_. Это одна из причин, почему она… - Нарцисса замолчала, на ее лице отчетливо читалась неловкость.

« _Это одна из причин, почему она сбежала с Тедом Тонксом_ » - мысленно закончил Гарри.

\- Ну, в любом случае. Когда дело касается браков чистокровных, конечно, - голос Нарциссы стал нежнее, - не всем так улыбается удача, как в _моем случае_.

Она улыбнулась, потерявшись в собственных мечтах, и стала жутко похожа на Луну Лавгуд.

Гарри приподнял бровь.

\- Знаешь, Малфой на добрых восемь лет старше тебя, - в этом нет ничего даже отдаленно романтического.

Нарцисса одарила его взглядом достаточно холодным, чтобы заморозить Сахару.

\- _И что_?

…Умиротворенно улыбаясь, Гарри быстро вывел Тедди из игровой, попрощавшись с Нарциссой, прежде чем покинул комнату и нашел укромную нишу.

Лицо уже слегка покраснело, Гарри дотронулся до кулона в виде змеи, который дал ему Волдеморт и прошептал: « _Собственность Риддла_ » - переместившись вместе с Тедди обратно в их спальню.

Гарри продолжал хмуриться, находясь в безопасности в своей комнате. _Боже,_ должно быть, Волдеморт считал себя таким умным, когда придумал пароль к портключу… наверняка получил огромное удовольствие, имея возможность заявить свои чертовы права на _обладание_ очередной «пешкой» таким способом, чтобы никто кроме этой самой пешки не понял бы.

 _Не то чтобы Волдеморт был в курсе того, кем на самом деле был Гарри, что он действительно был способен сделать с ним_ \- такие злорадные мысли крутились у Гарри.

Он заснул, поглаживая волосы Тедди, потрясенный тем, как быстро все происходит, несмотря на то, что он уже потратил здесь два месяца впустую. Гарри был разочарован тем, что ему не удалось увидеть первое успешное исполнение заклинания Тедди – _Люмос_ – как рассказала Нарцисса сегодня. Он был недоволен своим прогрессом по продвижению вверх по турнирной таблице Пожирателей, несмотря на то, что допоздна тренировался, твердо решив стать лучшим.

« _О Тедди_ » - вздохнул Гарри, запустив руку в волосы и взъерошив их. _Надеюсь, я поступаю правильно. Для нас обоих._

. . .

И вот прошел еще один месяц.

Этот месяц не так уж сильно отличался от предыдущих двух месяцев Гарри. Днем Гарри тренировался, продолжая подниматься в рейтинге со скоростью, удивлявшей остальных. Иногда Волдеморт проскальзывал на стадион, чтобы понаблюдать, и Гарри чувствовал всплеск адреналина, когда он разносил в пух и прах своего противника еще более мощными заклинаниями… горя желанием _произвести впечатление_.

Но Волдеморт просто молчаливо наблюдал из тени. Со дня принятия Гарри в Пожиратели они не обменялись ни единым словом.

По ночам Гарри лежал в постели без сна. Думал. Составлял план. Практиковал Окклюменцию в ожидании того дня, когда Волдеморт решит забыть свой небольшой акт милосердия, откажет Гарри в обладании его небольшим преимуществом, которое он мог предоставить, оставаясь в _здравом уме_ , и прорвется сквозь разум Гарри, чтобы утолить свою жажду знаний о будущем.

Нахождение _постоянно на взводе_ отнимало у него много сил, истощая.

В итоге, мало-помалу Гарри начал отпускать эту ситуацию.

Вместо того, чтобы лежать без сна и воображать, что его кошмары оживают, он тайком пробирался в Блэковскую библиотеку, чтобы почитать что-нибудь после полуночи. Именно в такие моменты он жалел, что рядом с ним нет Гермионы и Рона. Боже, как же ему их не хватало.

 _Путешествие во времени. Непреложные Обеты. Предметы, сходные с эффектами крестражей. Окклюменция. Портключи._ Было так много вопросов, на которые нужны были ответы, так много проблем, которые Гарри должен решить. Он провел множество ночей в библиотеке, пробегая пальцами по книжным переплетам в попытке найти нужную книгу, бегло скользя по страницам, пока его глаза не начинали опасно опускаться.

Но все те многочисленные ночи в библиотеке показали ему, что у Гарри не было достаточно времени, указаний и _дополнительных_ знаний, чтобы разобраться во всем самостоятельно.

Во время обеда Блэк – _Регулус_ стал все чаще подсаживаться к нему, советовал новые книги и темы для чтения и обсуждал их с ним, иногда даже критикую дуэльный стиль Гарри. Иногда Нарцисса присоединялась к ним, когда у нее были свободные дни, что приводило к самым интересным разговорам.

\- _Какое горе_ , - драматично начал Регулус в редкий момент глупого юмора, его глаза быстро заморгали, голос стал писклявым, - что я не смогу присутствовать на Ежегодном балу Кэрроу. О _ужас_ , - для пущей убедительности он положил изящную руку себе на грудь.

Гарри хихикнул своим воспоминаниям, когда Нарцисса хлопнула Регулуса по плечу.

\- _Ой,_ заткнись. Это правда – я никогда не попадала на этот бал, и я очень расстроена из-за этого, - она понизила голос, недовольно ворча. – Однако Белла и Энди, которые на тот момент достигли совершеннолетия, ходили туда.

Услышав это, Гарри не смог сдержать смех, глядя на лицо Нарциссы. Просто оно было таким _грустным_.

Гарри подчеркнуто цокнул языком, качая головой.

\- _Печально_ быть младшим ребенком. Вечно упускаешь все самое интересное, да?

При этих словах Регулус и Нарцисса бросили на него одинаковые острые взгляды, дополнив это легкой усмешкой в правом уголке губ. Гарри просто широко улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди.

\- И я подозреваю, ты самый старший? – проворчал Регулус, повернувшись лицом к Гарри.

\- Ну, скорее… - _скорее он был единственным ребенком_. Губы Гарри продолжали шевелиться, но ни одно слово не прозвучало вслух. Горло сдавило, глаза начали слезиться. После нескольких секунд борьбы с собственным телом Гарри схватил стакан с водой и выпил залпом.

Гарри прекрасно осознавал, какими глазами на него сейчас смотрел Регулус, на его лице ясно читалось потрясение. Он перевел взгляд на свой удивительно захватывающий салат «Цезарь», отказываясь встречаться с проницательными серыми глазами напротив, в которых читался вопрос.

Нарцисса, конечно, ничего не заметила.

\- Ну, а как же. У него есть младший брат!

К счастью Регулус отвлекся, его глаза расширились.

\- Да ну, правда? – в его голосе явно слышалось любопытство. В конце концов, прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как они начали вместе зависать во время обеденных перерывов, и Регулус все еще почти ничего не знал о личной жизни Гарри. Или откуда он взялся.

\- Эм… - на одной ноте протянул Гарри. К сожалению, Тедди был еще одной темой, которую Гарри очень осторожно обсуждал с Пожирателями, даже если они стали его друзьями.

_Его. Друзьями._

В голове Гарри все перевернулось от осознания смысла фразы. Но прежде чем он успел в полной мере осознать то противоречивое тепло и панику, которые поселились у него в низу живота, Нарцисса продолжила говорить.

\- А _да_. Эдвард Гонт! Я присматриваю за ним в Детском Саду Пожирателей, и он самый очаровательный маленький мальчик. И он оказался Метаморфмагом!

\- Это замечательно, - усмехнулся Регулус, впечатленный. – Если мне не изменяет память, я почти уверен, что предрасположенность к Метаморфмагии также имеется и в крови Блэков.

\- О да, но никто не рождался Метаморфмагом уже на протяжении многих поколений.

Нарцисса смотрела на Гарри все тем же взглядом, наполовину раздраженным и наполовину полным нежности.

\- И конечно же, Адриан один из тех _чересчур заботливых_ братьев, каждый раз он встречает Эдварда объятием и берет его на руки, отказываясь уходить без подробного описания всего дня Эдварда.

Гарри чувствовал, как его уши покраснели от смущения.

\- _Чересчур заботливый_? Ты слегка перегнула…

\- Даже не _пытайся_ отрицать это, - Нарцисса покачала головой, улыбаясь, и наконец приступила к своему салату. – Честно говоря – если ты ведешь себя так в качестве брата, я даже не могу представить, каким ты будешь _отцом_.

Гарри что-то промычал, но Регулус избавил его от неловкой необходимости отвечать.

Вместо этого Регулус уставился на Гарри, выглядя более сдержанным чем обычно.

\- Не нужно оправдываться, - Регулус склонил голову набок. – Тот факт, что ты так заботишься о своем младшем брате… это достойно восхищения.

Затем суровый сероглазый мужчина медленно, но уверено улыбнулся, прежде чем тоже приступить к еде.

_Достойно восхищения._

Гарри склонил голову, чувствуя, как жар от ушей распространяется к щекам, как и ощущение тепла от удовольствия.

Боже, Гарри всегда был из тех, кто жаждет одобрения, не так ли? Или может дело было в Регулусе и в тот, как он выглядел… так сильно напоминая собой _крестного,_ которому Гарри когда-то жаждал угодить больше всех. Но даже если так, Регулус и Нарцисса… они были…

_Они были его друзьями._

Гарри моргнул, наконец позволив себе пару мгновений подумать о том, как сильно он облажался.

Затем почти сразу же он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Регулус стащил кусок хлеба с тарелки Нарциссы, провоцируя ее снова ударить его самым неподобающим для леди образом.

« _Да. Теперь они мои друзья. Даже если их будущее диктует нечто совершенно иное_ » - подумал Гарри с теплой уверенностью, которая усиливалась с каждой секундой.

В этот момент Нарцисса подняла голову и перестала ругать Регулуса, ее взгляд сосредоточился на чем-то позади Гарри.

\- Отлично! Ты здесь.

Она тепло улыбнулась Гарри.

\- Адриан, Регулус и я уже давно хотели познакомить тебя с одним нашим другом.

Дурное предчувствие снова охватило Гарри.

\- _Кто он_? – спросил Гарри. Он дернулся посмотреть кто это, но оказалось, в этом не было необходимости.

В мгновение ока высокий мужчина в капюшоне, что был позади него, оказался напротив с другой стороны стола, плавно присев рядом с Нарциссой. Ловким движением запястья мужчина избавился от маски и капюшона.

У мужчины было молодое, но строгое и изможденное лицо, на которое спадали черные пряди волос. Его глубокие черные глаза были темнее и холоднее чем зимняя ночь и, казалось, прожигали в Гарри дыру.

На его лице читался холодный расчет, смешанный с тончайшим намеком на недоверие.

Регулус ухмыльнулся.

\- Человек, который поставил против тебя.

Северус Снейп.


	5. Chapter 5

_Регулус ухмыльнулся._

_\- Человек, который поставил против тебя._

_Северус Снейп._

Гарри уставился на Снейпа, затаив дыхание, ожидая, когда он заговорит. Он почувствовал потрясение, когда увидел завесу черных волос, изможденные черты лица, крючковатый нос… Все, о чем он мог думать, это как _Снейп умирает, лежа на полу, кровь сочится из укуса змеи на его шее, его черные глаза наполнились таким количеством эмоций, когда он протянул руку, назвав его «Гарри», пытаясь использовать свои последние вдохи, чтобы передать свои воспоминания, свои самые сокровенные желания, свои истинные намерения…_

Но этот Снейп был гораздо моложе, и его черные глаза были как никогда равнодушными. Жесткий изгиб губ был таким знакомым, но гораздо более резкий, чем Гарри помнил.

Он еще не выдал пророчество Волдеморту и не стал двойным агентом. В этот момент Снейп был полностью предан Темному Лорду. И в отличие Регулуса и Нарциссы он не находился под давлением семьи, чтобы присоединиться к Пожирателям, он вступил сюда, потому что жаждал изучать Темные Искусства, потому что любил их со страстью, которая могла посоперничать с энтузиазмом Темного Лорда.

Снейп склонил голову набок как змея, наблюдающая за своей добычей.

_Опасный_.

Поскольку Снейп продолжал молча смотреть на него, Гарри нервно хихикнул.

\- Но зачем кому-то ставить против меня? – он с любопытством взглянул на Снейпа, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать эмоции.

Снейп сардонически изогнул бровь, прежде чем соизволил нарушить молчание.

\- Действительно, почему, Гонт? Уверен, я не единственный, кто нашел внезапное появление совершенно _неизвестного_ волшебника, _о котором никто не слышал_ , подозрительным.

Регулус неловко кашлянул, а Нарцисса поджала губы.

\- _Пожалуйста_ , Сев…

\- Все в порядке, правда! – перебил его Гарри, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на Снейпа. – Я понимаю. Да, я не болтаю на каждом углу о подробностях своей личной жизни. Но опять же я не какая-то аномалия – похоже у многих Пожирателей имеется скрытое таинственное прошлое… 

Гарри с вызовом приподнял бровь, глядя на Снейпа, как бы говоря: « _Не так ли, мистер Принц-Полукровка_?».

Снейп нахмурился в ответ, будто слышал насмешливые мысли Гарри. Через несколько секунд пристального изучения его глаза сузились еще больше, превратившись в щелочки…

Гарри резко опустил взгляд на свою еду и лихорадочно начал поднимать ментальные щиты, параллельно собирая ложкой остатки еды.

Никем не остановленный Снейп наклонился вперед, пока его лицо не оказалось всего в двух футах от лица Гарри, его локти упирались в стол по обе стороны от его подноса. Гарри проигнорировал жгучий взгляд Снейпа, он переводил взгляд с Нарциссы на его невероятно вкусную еду.

\- Адриан Гонт, - произнес Снейп, будто проверяя, как это имя перекатилось у него на языке.

Гарри не собирался уступать и уставился на Снейпа в ответ. Он не получит свободный доступ к ему разуму.

\- Так ты слышал обо мне? – сказал Гарри, не спеша прожевав еду. – Большая честь, Номер Три.

Снейп презрительно скривил рот, услышав это прозвище, а его голос стал неприятным и ехидным.

\- Конечно я слышал о тебе. Мальчишка, который полагается только на чистый инстинкт – _удачу_ – вместо реальных навыков, использует самые элементарные заклинания, которые я когда-либо видел на дуэли.

Нарцисса закусила губу, положила руку на плечо Снейпа, но ничто не могло сдвинуть его с места.

Гарри отложил ложку в сторону, свирепо посмотрев на Снейпа.

\- Я бы сказал, что удача завела меня довольно далеко, учитывая, как я поднялся в таблице лидеров, если это о чем-то говорит!

_Если то, что он побеждал Волдеморта несколько раз, о чем-то говорит._

Снейп издал тихий насмешливый смешок.

\- Используя что, твои исключительные навыки уклонения?

Гарри оборонительно скрестил руки перед собой.

\- Да, это называется быть _спортивным_ , - здесь он усмехнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Когда-нибудь играл в квиддич, Снейп?

Два едва заметных красных пятна появились у Снейпа на щеках.

\- Квиддич и банальные прозвища. Я определенно начинаю понимать, что ты за человек.

Регулус поморщился, но Гарри не обратил на это внимания. Он вскочил на ноги, сжимая в руке палочку, которая была спрятана в кобуре его рукава, ярость затуманила его зрение сильнее чем обычно.

Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Снейп все еще был _придурком,_ и тот факт, что в его сморщенном черном сердце нашлось место для одного человека, никак не извинял его крайних предубеждений.

\- Ты действительно судишь меня, основываясь на моих способностях в спорте? – сказал Гарри, повысив голос, закипая от злости. Мерлин, все было в точности как на его первом курсе. Неважно, что являлось проблемой – недостаток знаний в Зельях, его происхождение – или его больший опыт в квиддиче как сейчас.

\- _Завидуешь,_ Снейп?

Но вместо того, чтобы снова попасться на провокацию, Снейп просто откинулся на спинку стула, качая головой в притворном разочаровании.

\- Спокойнее, спокойнее. Ты что, гриффиндорец?

Каждая клеточка в Гарри кричала, чтобы сказать « _Да_ » с гордостью. Но единственное, что Гарри удерживало, это усвоенный им опыт с пережатым горлом от Клятвы, что скорее всего предупредило Регулуса о том проклятии, под которым он находился.

Во время его короткой паузы Гарри огляделся вокруг, осознав, что многие посетители столовой стали их зрителями. Нарцисса и Регулус, которые уже давно отказались от попыток предотвратить конфликт, сидели в зеркальных позах, подперев головы руками. Впервые они выглядели как родственники.

Ощущая чувство вины за устроенный переполох, Гарри вернулся на свое место.

\- Я не учился в Хогвартсе, - монотонно произнес он вместо этого, не поднимая глаз, пересказав историю, которую Волдеморт предоставил ему. – Я обучался на дому, пока мои родители не умерли, после чего мое образование прекратилось, - к концу фразы Гарри стиснул свои зубы.

Снейп молча глядел на него с самым нечитаемым выражением лица. Взгляды Нарциссы и Регулуса зажглись одинаковым любопытством.

Затем Снейп снова заговорил с расчетом в голосе.

\- Есть два типа Пожирателей – те, которые присоединяются к делу, чтобы избавить мир от маглорожденных, и те, которые вступают ради легализации темной магии, - Снейп бросил на него прищуренный взгляд. – Так где же ты лжешь, Гонт? Потому что последнее точно не про тебя.

\- Почему ты так решил? – спокойно спросил Гарри, внутренне отчаянно желая узнать, что Снейп увидел в нем, если он мог видеть его насквозь.

Снейп посмотрел на него почти с жалостью.

\- Потому что, кажется, единственное заклинание, которое ты знаешь, это _Экспеллиармус_ или некий его эквивалент из области светлой магии. Возможно это результат твоего далеко не идеального образования, но тем не менее это неприемлемо по Пожирательским стандартам…

Регулус тихо кашлянул, всем своим видом излучая « _Я Же Тебе Говорил_ ».

Гарри проигнорировал его, кинув на Снейпа усталый взгляд.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы время от времени использовать светлые заклинания. Да что ты вообще знаешь о заклинаниях?

Регулус застыл рядом с ним. Нарцисса замерла с ложкой у рта. Но даже без этих намеков Гарри мгновенно понял, что сказал что-то не то, как только эти слова слетели с его губ.

Рот Снейпа снова скривился, возвращаясь в свое привычное положение.

\- Гонт, я _создаю_ заклинания.

Гарри поморщился от хорошо ему известного открытия, от воспоминаний о _Сектумсемпре_ и истекающем кровью Драко, что промелькнули у него в голове, но Снейп продолжал развивать тему.

\- Темный Лорд назначил меня создателем заклинаний. И единственная причина, по которой я здесь, состоит в том, что _поздравляю, мистер Гонт,_ вас официально приняли к рассмотрению для участия в миссиях и вступления во Внутренний Круг. Через неделю ты сразишься со мной на дуэли, и это определит твою судьбу.

Он поднялся, отбросив свой поднос куда подальше, прежде чем бросить холодный пронзительный взгляд на Гарри.

\- Постарайся не разочаровать меня слишком сильно.

С этими словами он совершенно по-снейповски закутался в свою черную мантию словно огромная летучая мышь и растворился в шумной толпе.

. . .

Днем были тренировки, а после полуночи Гарри все чаще посещал библиотеку.

Его планы наконец начали обрастать деталями. Когда он будет на задании, Гарри каким-то образом найдет мирный способ связаться с членами Ордена. Как только ему удастся убедить их, что он на их стороне, его доставят в штаб, где он вызовет к себе Тедди, используя портключ…

Это была одна из причин, почему он так много времени проводил в библиотеке.

Он наконец-то понял, как взломать портключ Волдеморта, чтобы он мог действовать и в обратную сторону, создавая еще один портал, который перенес бы Тедди туда, где бы ни был Гарри. Все будет завязано на уникальной магической подписи Тедди как метаморфмага. Все что требовалось – это другое магическое слово.

На его создание у Гарри ушло целых два месяца, и у него наконец получилось заставить его работать.

Вот если бы он только мог заставить Тедди носить амулет.

\- Но Гарри! Я не хочу! – воскликнул Тедди, прежде чем упасть на колени и залезть под кровать.

\- Это ради твоей защиты! – ответил Гарри, вытаскивая Тедди, отчаяние охватило его. – И всего на два дня!

Два дня, в течение которых амулет впитает магическую подпись Тедди. Затем Гарри будет держать его при себе, пока не окажется в безопасности на стороне Ордена, после чего он призовет Тедди к себе.

В Гаррином крепком захвате Тедди начал плакать не на шутку. 

\- Но он стра-ашный. Я н-не люблю змеееей, - по его щекам покатились крупные слезы, его волосы приобрели бледно-русый оттенок.

Сердце Гарри сжалось, когда он разжал кулак, вглядываясь в подвеску в виде зеленоглазой змеи в своей руке. Теперь, когда он смотрел на нее достаточно долго, она казалась довольно жуткой. Зеленые глаза, казалось, светились время от времени…

\- Я тоже, приятель, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Гарри проверил заглушающие заклинания на его комнате еще раз, прежде чем полностью заключить Тедди в объятия и прислонить его голову к своему плечу.

\- Тедди, - прошептал он. – Мне жаль. Я знаю, что тебе было тяжело и ты был таким сильным мальчиком. Но когда я сбегу, мне нужно иметь возможность воспользоваться этим кулоном, чтобы переместить тебя к себе. Никто не сможет защитить тебя, когда я уйду.

Тедди хныкнул, но Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.

\- Послушай, Тедди. Чем дольше ты носишь этот кулон, тем сильнее будет его магия – и тем проще мне будет найти тебя и быть рядом. Так что не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, надеть этот кулон?

Юный метаморфмаг еще раз шмыгнул носом, прежде чем вытереть глаза рукавом.

\- Ладно.

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, убрав руки с плеч Тедди.

\- Хороший мальчик.

И как только портключ поглотит магическую подпись Тедди, Гарри сможет активировать его, просто сжав в руке и сказав: «Не во власти Риддла».

Он ухмыльнулся про себя, ему скорее нравился его ключ активации.

_Просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, Риддл._

\- Я могу прийти на твою очень важную дуэль в пятницу? – внезапно спросил Тедди, сжимая портключ в руках, снова взглянув на Гарри.

Гарри моргнул, отгоняя мысли о портключе, и нахмурился.

\- Где ты услышал об _этом_? – конечно Гарри не прилагал особых усилий, чтобы скрыть это от Тедди, но…

\- Цисси сказала мне! – подпрыгнул Тедди, схватив Гарри за руку.

Гарри вздохнул, убирая руку Тедди.

\- Тедди, это будет небезопасно…

\- _Пожалуйста_?

\- Тедди…

\- Я буду в безопасности с Рег-лесом.

\- Да, но…

\- Ну давай!

Гарри застонал, уткнувшись головой в живот Тедди и заставив его неконтролируемо хихикать. Его волосы быстро меняли цвет от розового к голубому, он крепко зажмурил глаза и обвил своими маленькими ручками голову Гарри в притворном протесте.

Смех Тедди наполнил комнату, казалось, от этого ласкающего слух звука свет свечей стал более золотистым, а пламя теплее.

\- _Хорошо_. Но тебе лучше слушаться во всем Регулуса…

. . .

В ночь перед дуэлью Гарри было неспокойно, мысли крутились у него в голове, не давая и шанса уснуть. Откинув одеяло в сторону и подоткнув им Тедди, он встал и выскользнул из комнаты, ощущая себя как в Хогвартсе после комендантского часа (и без мантии-невидимки). Но в этот раз он вместо библиотеки решил посетить Блэковский зал с гобеленами.

Как только он вошел, парящие в воздухе свечи волшебным образом зажглись, и Гарри не смог сдержать вздоха. Это было похоже на заколдованный потолок Хогвартса только лучше. Стены, пол и потолок были зачарованы так, чтобы выглядеть как ночное небо, отчего Гарри казалось, будто он парит.

Этого определенно не было, когда Гарри посетил это место в будущем.

Вдоль одной стены зала стояли бесчисленные награды и трофеи, которые принесли почет и уважение роду.

На другой стене висел гобелен, выглядевший невероятно старым и выцветшим, тем не менее золотая нить сияла достаточно ярко, чтобы выделить ветви генеалогического древа, вплетаясь в вышитое на ткани темно-коричневое дерево. Крупные слова на самом верху гобелена гласили:

Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков

«Чистота крови навек»

Множество парящих изображений лиц покоились на его ветвях. _Цедрелла. Андромеда. Беллатрикс. Орион._

Гарри остановился, когда обнаружил на гобелене какое-то черное обуглившееся пятно.

_Сириус Блэк_ _III._

Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на него. Затем побуждаемый какой-то неведомой неудержимой силой Гарри протянул руку и провел пальцами по имени над обгоревшим пятном.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, он повернулся к другой, внезапно желая узнать больше о человеке, который был – который станет – его крестным. Гарри схватил парящую в воздухе свечу и поднес ее к стеклянным шкафам, стоящим у противоположной стены, просматривая награды и трофеи, пока наконец к удивлению не нашел что-то.

_Чемпион Хогвартса по дуэлям, 1975 год_

_Сириус Блэк_ _III_

Глаза Гарри удивленно расширились. Он знал, что его отец и Сириус были хорошими дуэлянтами – в конце концов они стали аврорами – но чтобы выиграть турнир, который проводится только раз в тридцать лет…

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – настойчиво спросил резкий голос.

С глухим стуком в груди Гарри развернулся, держа наготове палочку, только чтобы встретить кого-то в точно такой же позе.

Приподняв одну бровь, Регулус окликнул его:

\- Нарушаешь правила в ночь перед решающей дуэлью? _Это_ так напоминает мне о…

Он замолчал, его глаза потускнели и метнулись на место, куда Гарри смотрел сквозь стекло шкафа.

На этот раз Гарри знал, что они думают об одном и том же человеке.

\- Расскажи мне о нем, - тихо попросил Гарри с крайней настойчивостью, сквозившей в его голосе. Он мог видеть, что Регулус хотел этого, и это идеально сочеталось с желанием Гарри узнать больше. – Твой брат. Сириус Блэк.

Регулус повернулся к нему с подозрением во взгляде, его рот открылся, как будто он хотел задавать вопрос ему… но затем его плечи поникли, как будто из него высосали всю энергию.

Он издал сухой невеселый смешок.

\- Какой в этом смысл? Его нет. Он _ушел_ , - тем не менее он сел на пол и прислонился к гобелену, обхватив своими длинными руками согнутые в коленях ноги. Гарри сел рядом с ним, наблюдая, как Регулус задул свечу в его руке, заставив ее полностью исчезнуть.

Освободив руки, Регулус закинул их за голову и откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на звезды, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Сириус имел… все, что я хотел иметь в детстве. Красота, сила. Ум – казалось, он всегда получал хорошие оценки без особых усилий, - Регулус закусил губу, словно пытаясь сдержать улыбку. – Он был тем еще очаровашкой – все наши старенькие тетушки полюбили его еще до того, как он переступил порог Хогвартса.

Гарри хихикнул.

\- Как ему это удалось?

Регулус закатил глаза.

\- Ну знаешь – простые шалости и дешевые уловки. Он всегда вытаскивал розы из своего уха или шоколад из их, торжественно преподнося их гостям драматическим жестом. Мама потом отчитывала его при всех, но втайне, я думаю, она была в восторге, что ее старший сын обладал таким высоким контролем над магией в столь юном возрасте.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, представив себе картину, как маленький мальчик ходит от одной пожилой леди к другой, оживленно показывая фокусы. Как маленький фокусник.

\- Он всегда был энергичным, душа каждой компании, - выражение глаз Регулуса смягчилось. – Я считаю, что внутри он настоящий Блэк.

Гарри приподнялся в удивлении, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Регулуса, воспоминания о Сириусе, осуждающем традиции Блэков, захлестнули его.

\- … _Правда_?

Регулус искоса взглянул на него.

\- Ну, не в общепринятом понимании - быть последователем Темного Лорда и ненавидеть маглорожденных. Но у него есть это четко выраженное чувство храбрости, _преданность_ своим друзьям в той же степени, что у нас к своей семье. Он бы сделал все ради них, даже умер за них.

_\- Ты не понимаешь! – заскулил Петтигрю. – Он бы убил меня, Сириус!_

_\- ЗНАЧИТ, НАДО БЫЛО УМЕРЕТЬ! — прорычал Блэк с ужасной яростью на его изможденном лице. — УМЕРЕТЬ, А НЕ ПРЕДАВАТЬ ДРУЗЕЙ, КАК ПОСТУПИЛИ БЫ ВСЕ МЫ РАДИ ТЕБЯ!_

Гарри вздрогнул от дурного предчувствия после заявления Регулуса.

Регулус нахмурился, в его голосе послышались скрытые нотки, выражающие зависть и неуверенность. 

\- Я всегда ощущал себя его второсортной копией, _завидовал_ ему за то, что он мог так легко бросать вызов нашей матери и делать, что пожелает. Да, для этого требовалась _храбрость_ , - голос Регулуса стал мрачнее. – Но потребовались также горы высокомерия, самонадеянности и безразличия, чтобы просто взять и _уйти,_ оставить свои обязанности, зная, что оставляет их все _мне-е_ , - его голос дрогнул на последнем слове, и Регулус сжал кулак, прежде чем подпереть им подбородок.

На мгновение он замолчал. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос был холодным и ровным, как и всегда.

\- Да, недостатки Сириуса определенно уравновесили его сильные стороны особенно в последние годы.

Несмотря на страх, скопившийся в животе, Гарри позволил любопытству взять верх.

\- Что он делал?

Губы Регулуса скривились в усмешке.

\- Он стал самым большим придурком на свете, издеваясь и запугивая до смерти слизеринцев. Им – ему и его друзья – все сходило с рук, все их пранки и шутки, которые иногда граничили с серьезным вредом, а все потому что Дамблдор и МакГонагалл делали вид, что ничего не происходит, или не придавали этому большого значения.

В памяти вспыли воспоминания Снейпа из Омута памяти о том, как Сириус ради шутки подбил Снейпа _проследить за Люпином через проход под Гремучей Ивой…_

Регулус посмотрел вниз на свои руки.

\- С возрастом Сириус стал более агрессивным. Я не знаю почему – возможно это всегда было в нем. После Гриффиндор у него появилась эта неизменная черно-белая точка зрения, касаемая тех, кого он считает «врагами» - он будет преследовать их с этим безрассудным импульсивным порывом.

_\- Сириус не вел себя как невиновный человек, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Нападение на Полную Даму – проникновение в Гриффиндорскую Башню с ножом – без Петтигрю, живого или мертвого, у нас нет шансов отменить приговор Сириуса._

\- Как пес, рыщущий в поиске кости, - тихо пробормотал Регулус сам себе.

Глаза Гарри расширились при упоминании о собаке, но он промолчал. Пока Регулус говорил, кусочки головоломки из прошлого Гарри вставали на места, совпадая с тем, что он слышал. Он мог видеть боль Регулуса из-за того, что Сириус бросил его, как Сириус обращался с его однокурсниками.

Гарри покачал головой, _безусловно Регулус преувеличивал_. В конце концов было трудно совместить этот последний жестокий образ Сириуса, с игривым псом, который ходил за Гарри по пятам; его забавный крестный, чей лающий смех согревал лучше любого сливочного пива, храбрый человек, который отдал жизнь за него…

Гарри проглотил ком в горле.

В любом случае, Регулус явно преувеличивал.

\- О, я чуть было не забыл упомянуть, - тихо проговорил молодой наследник Блэков. – как он относился к своим многочисленным любовным « _завоеваниям_ » в Хогвартсе.

Глаза Гарри расширились, его щеки залил густой румянец, который, как он надеялся, скрыла царившая вокруг темнота.

\- О _нет_ , в этом действительно нет необходимости…

У него действительно _нет_ нужды слушать о том, как его _крестный отец_ …

\- Без сомнения он обращался с ними очень обходительно, но с таким _равнодушием,_ что они прибегали в слезах ко _мне,_ недоумевая, что они сделали не так, - Регулус пожал плечами. – По правде говоря, они ничего не сделали. Сириусу они просто наскучили. Как будто отказ от собственной фамилии дал ему повод вести себя как какой-то… _повеса_.

«…и иметь больше свободы маневров чем у меня».

Гарри вздрогнул, затем вздохнул и отвернулся. Он мог проследить, как _это_ – все внимание, что он получил – только подстегивало бы Сириуса и его детское высокомерие.

Регулус выпрямился и провел рукой по волосам. Он повернулся к Гарри с застенчивым выражением лица.

\- О, _Мерлин,_ это была целая тирада. Я ни разу так много не говорил с тех пор как…

Гарри положил ладонь на плечо Регулуса.

\- Все нормально. Тебе нужно было выговориться, и я рад, что смог выслушать.

Регулус бросил на Гарри почти благодарный взгляд, прежде чем опустить его на свои руки.

\- Просто… хуже всего то, - с горечью произнес он, - что я _скучаю_ по нему.

Взмахнув палочкой, Регулус безмолвно наколдовал заклинание Патронуса… и Гарри с изумлением наблюдал, как из кончика его волшебной палочки появился большой игривый пес, скачущий вокруг них.

\- Даже сейчас несмотря ни на что он моя надежная опора, держащая меня наплаву, - он развеял заклинание и повернул голову в сторону, глядя во тьму. – И держу пари, он даже _не вспоминает_ обо мне, _высокомерный, самодовольный мудак_.

Спустя мгновение он встал на ноги, протянул Гарри руку и потянул его вверх.

\- Вот почему, - сказал Регулус снова мягким и мелодичным голосом, смотря на Гарри. – Я считаю, что то, как ты заботишься о Тедди, очень благородно. Я бы хотел, чтобы мой брат относился ко мне точно так же.

Он улыбнулся грустной мягкой улыбкой, от которой у Гарри что-то сжалось в животе. Сколько раз Гарри мечтал о старшем брате, глядя на семью Рона?

Сухо откашлявшись, Регулус отпустил руку Гарри и отступил на шаг.

\- Я… прости, - он бросил на Гарри взгляд, в котором сквозили раздражение и легкий оттенок… нежности? – В тебе есть что-то такое, что заставляет меня раскрыть все мои секреты. Ты опасный человек, - Регулус покачал головой.

Гарри одарил его легкой усмешкой.

\- Можешь рассказать все, что хочешь.

Сардонически взглянув на него, Регулус кивнул в сторону двери.

\- Может быть после того, как ты немного поспишь и выиграешь завтрашнюю дуэль. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной.

Ухмыляясь друг другу, переисполненные духом товарищества, они разделились у двери.

Но не раньше, чем Регулус еще раз дружески хлопнул по плечу Гарри. Из-за спины. Со всего размаху.

\- Регулус!

Садистские смешки его компаньона-Пожирателя эхом разнеслись по коридору.

\- Так-так. Какой доверчивый. Как вы собираетесь остаться в живых в качестве Пожирателя Смерти, мистер Гонт?


	6. Chapter 6

«В прежние времена в его распоряжении было огромное количество людей; ведьм и волшебников, которые следовали за ним, потому что он запугал или околдовал их, преданные ему Пожиратели Смерти, великое множество всяких Темных существ…»

Сириус Блэк, _Орден Феникса_

. . .

Гарри распахнул двери, ступив на дуэльную арену в сопровождении двух Пожирателей.

Словно Колизей арена была бесконечно огромной. Тесные ряды зрителей в форме круга поднимались все выше и выше, пока не терялись в полумраке под потолком, освещенные лишь факелами с зеленым пламенем, что были установлены в начале каждого ряда.

Будто бы в преисподней.

В центре арены была круглая площадка, окруженная почти прозрачной магической сферой – _силовым полем,_ чтобы магия не нанесла вред зрителям.

Когда глаза Гарри привыкли к тусклому освещению, он заметил, что толпа стала громче. Пожиратели Смерти, обитатели Лютного переулка, вампиры, оборотни, дементоры, великаны… до этого момента он не осознавал истинных масштабов огромного количества последователей Волдеморта во время Первой магической войны. Но теперь они все были здесь, вся эта подлая кровожадная компания, охотно присутствующая здесь ради шоу, которое утолило бы их самые глубинные и жестокие желания.

Гарри упрямо стиснул зубы. _О, он им всем покажет…_

Наконец он отвернулся от толпы и поднялся на дуэльную площадку, вытаскивая из рукава волшебную палочку и встречаясь лицом к лицу со Снейпом. В тот же миг огни вокруг площадки зажглись, раскрывая их присутствие на арене, и публика просто сошла с ума. В экстазе. Еще громче, оглушительно _громко…_

Мертвая тишина.

Со своего освещенного трона на вершине арены Лорд Волдеморт приложил палец к губам.

Все взгляды были прикованы к нему, он театрально поднял руки вверх, разведя их в стороны.

\- Добро пожаловать, мои верные последователи, - четко произнес Волдеморт с аристократической интонацией. Его голос – пусть и довольно высокий и шепчущий – был приятным и мелодичным, резко контрастируя с леденящим душу смехом, который годами преследовал Гарри в ночных кошмарах.

За его словами последовали шепот приветствий и бормотание имени Темного Лорда.

\- Сегодня Адриан Гонт сразится с Северусом за место среди нас.

Волдеморт посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, в то время как публика вновь ожила, взревев. Кровь стучала в ушах, Гарри прищурился, смотря на Волдеморта в ответ, борясь с желанием вздрогнуть, сжаться в комок, как это было в подземельях Блэков несколько месяцев назад.

Он привык ощущать горящий взгляд Волдеморта, из тени наблюдающий за ним, пока он тренировался и сражался с другими Пожирателями в течение многих месяцев. Но сейчас он был прямо там наверху арены, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз своим понимающим проницательным взглядом… как какой-то извращенный бог, готовый в любой момент вынести приговор.

\- Чтобы покинуть дуэльную площадку проигравшая сторона должна либо произнести слова «Я сдаюсь», либо, - губы Волдеморта дернулись в мрачном веселье, - умереть. Как только это произойдет, любая действующая магия прекратит действие на дуэльной площадке.

Монолог Волдеморта сопровождался возбужденной болтовней, но Гарри не обращал внимания.

Он посмотрел на людей, сидящих около Волдеморта, выхватив из толпы пару знакомых зеленых глаз, сверкающих за стеклами очков, рядом с Регулусом и остальной частью Внутреннего Круга.

_Тедди._

Если бы он знал, какой спектакль сделает из этого Волдеморт, Гарри никогда бы не позволил ему прийти сюда. Но времени менять что-то уже не было. Снейп уже сделал глубокий низкий поклон, и Гарри был обязан поклониться в ответ…

_\- Поклонись смерти, Гарри, - сказал Волдеморт, поднимая палочку – и Гарри почувствовал, как его позвоночник изогнулся, как будто огромная невидимая рука безжалостно клонила его к земле, и Пожиратели Смерти сильнее загоготали..._

Стиснув зубы, Гарри смог победить своих демонов из прошлого и сдержанно поклонился в ответ, не желая показывать слабость.

_\- А теперь встань ко мне лицом как мужчина... гордо выпрямившись, как умер твой отец..._

Даже когда Гарри закончил кланяться Снейпу, его глаза искали Волдеморта. Гнев охватил его сильнее чем когда-либо, и он подавил желание посмотреть в глаза этому человеку.

Гарри отомстит за своих родителей. Он спасет их.

Он быстро нащупал амулет в кармане, находя утешение и решимость в магической подписи своего крестника, прежде чем снова посмотрел на Снейпа.

Снейп просто глядел на него, его черные глаза были такими же бесстрастными, как в тот день, когда он умер.

_\- А теперь – дуэль начинается._

\- Начинайте, - произнес Волдеморт тихим голосом, но в тысячу раз громче чем любой другой звук в зале.

На мгновение показалось, что время замерло.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

 _«Экспеллиармус»_ , насмешливо бросил в Снейпа, промахнувшись буквально на волосок.

Снейп усмехнулся и наслал быструю очередь заклинаний на Гарри, который смог уклониться от каждого из них.

 _«Конфринго»_ , парировал Гарри, снова промахнувшись. _«Вентус»_ , он взмахнул палочкой, и с ее кончика вырвался сильный порыв ветра.

Снейп отступил на шаг, прежде чем вновь атаковать его. Он отвел руку назад и взмахнул палочкой словно кнутом, и с ее кончика сорвалось длинное тонкое пламя.

Гарри едва успел поставить щит, прежде чем пылающий хлыст обвился вокруг его щита. Усилив хватку на палочке, он расширил свой щит, пока хлыст не лопнул под давлением. Он взмахнул палочкой, _«Аква Эрукто»_ , и прямо в лицо Снейпа устремилась струя воды, прежде чем замерзнуть прямо в воздухе. По команде Снейпа это приняло форму разъяренной водоплавающей птицы, которая бросилась обратно на Гарри, только чтобы распасться на сотни птиц от посланного Гарри _Ависа._

Публика просто обезумила. Никто и никогда не противостоял _Номеру Три_ так долго, не давал отпор так впечатляюще и точно.

Дуэль продолжалась, Гарри лишь оборонялся, уклоняясь, превращая в шутку все более заковыристые заклинания Снейпа. Но он понял, что рано или поздно, чтобы одержать победу, ему придется начать атаковать.

Так что Гарри призвал Адское пламя. Волна огня врезалась в силовое поле, закручиваясь вокруг и окружая Снейпа.

 _Снейп хотел, чтобы он применял Темную магию, не так ли?_ Гарри безрассудно ухмыльнулся, бросив вызов Снейпу попробовать взять под контроль неконтролируемое. До его слуха донеслись едва слышимые звуки зрителей, что скандировали их имена.

\- Ты _идиот!_ – прорычал Снейп из-за моря огня, отступая к невидимым стенам силового поля. – Мы сейчас оба сдохнем!

\- Ты первый, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Тогда по крайней мере они выпустят _меня_ отсюда.

Их бурный диалог только распалил разбушевавшуюся публику. Огонь быстро распространялся во всех направлениях, разрушая арену и площадку под ним.

Испугавшись за свою жизнь и исчерпав все возможные варианты, Снейп направил палочку на Адское пламя.

\- _Серпенсортия Опугна_! – взревел Снейп, заставляя огонь принять форму огромной змеи.

По лицу Снейпа медленно расплылась улыбка, в то время как Гарри охватил ужас.

Пленив огонь в форму существа, Снейп смог приручить его. Более того любая змея под влиянием _Серпенсортии_ становилась послушной воле своего создателя.

Сотворенная из огня змея повернула голову в сторону Гарри, открыв пасть и издав яростное шипение. Она начала приближаться к Гарри, оставляя после себя редкие языки пламени.

Ну вот и все. Это чудовище положит конец этой дуэли. Никакая магия не смогла бы погасить его за то оставшееся время, пока оно не добралась до Гарри. И все же он точно знал, что ему нужно делать.

\- СДАВАЙСЯ! – прокричал Снейп сквозь треск пламени. – СДАВАЙСЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

\- Ха! – усмехнулся Гарри. Не было необходимости сдаваться. Он узнал в заклинании Снейпа еще одну его разновидность, похожее заклинание он поручил использовать Драко много лет назад во время дуэльного клуба на втором курсе.

…и в этот раз Гарри был готов к этому.

\- Атакуй _его,_ \- прошипел он на парселтанге, его голос стал громче.

Гигантская змея остановилась. Затем медленно, но верно повернула голову к Снейпу… который в свою очередь уставился во все глаза на Гарри, его лицо полностью побледнело. Даже публика настороженно замолчала точно также, когда Волдеморт призвал всех к молчанию, прижав палец к губам.

\- _Да, его. Вперед, атакуй его,_ \- шипел Гарри, науськивая змею.

_Вот что, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, значит «науськивать» змею._

И в тот же миг змея взревела, снова двигаясь в противоположном направлении. Каждый щит, что создавал Снейп, был прорван, и к тому моменту огненная тварь выросла до таких чудовищных размеров, что ее уже нельзя было превратить в что-то другое.

Выхода не было. С минуты на минуту… Гарри уклонился от пламени на его половине арены, выжидая… выжидая…

\- Я сдаюсь, - произнес Снейп.

Змея исчезла. Гарри, до этого задержавший дыхание, выдохнул.

Арена вернулась к своему прежнему первозданному состоянию, когда силовое поле исчезло. Без барьера гул публики звучал еще громче, внимание к нему стало еще более пристальным, и все, что хотел сделать Гарри, это сбежать.

Вместо этого он обнаружил себя направляющимся к Снейпу, протягивая ему руку.

\- Змееуст, - просто сказал Снейп, отказываясь от помощи.

Гарри пожал плечами.

Он смотрел на Гарри еще пару мгновений, прежде чем покачать головой. Прежде чем Гарри успел отвернуться, Снейп крепко схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Темный Лорд требует твоего присутствия в поместье Малфоев сегодня в восемь часов, - прохрипел он Гарри в ухо.

Гарри замер в замешательстве.

\- Как я… что?..

\- Домовой эльф Блэков проинструктирует тебя и поможет воспользоваться Камином соответственно, - с этими словами Снейп схватил свою мантию и исчез в темноте, оставив Гарри один на один с толпой зрителей.

Скользя вверх взглядом по многочисленным рядам, он посмотрел на трон Волдеморта и наткнулся на бездушные черные глаза, глядящие прямо на него в ответ.

Выражение лица Волдеморта было как и всегда непроницаемым - угловатые черты лица и резко очерченный напряженный рот без намека на губы.

Он ухватился за амулет, дарующий успокаивающий эффект своим присутствием, и незаметно скрылся с арены. 

. . .

Регулус перехватил Гарри, когда его вели к камину.

\- Я возьму это на себя, Кричер, - мягко прозвучал голос Регулуса.

\- Конечно, Хозяин, - льстиво улыбнулся Кричер и быстро заковылял прочь.

Как только он оказался за пределами слышимости, Регулус схватил Гарри за руку и прошипел:

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне, что ты чертов _змееуст!_

\- Э-э… вылетело из головы, - солгал Гарри с непроницаемым лицом. Но Регулус не улыбнулся.

\- Чушь собачья. Ты… _невероятно…_ ох! Парселтанг! Единственный известный змееуст после самого Темного Лорда, - Регулус покачал головой. - Все не перестают говорить об этом - черт возьми, наверняка новости уже достигли этой ужасной леди Скиттер…

Гарри, забавляясь, наблюдал, как Регулус продолжал болтать, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую, его руки жестикулировали в той же манере так, что Тедди стало бы стыдно.

\- ...Но давай даже не будем начинать об _этом,_ потому что мы уже опаздываем, - он распахнул дверь в гостиную, держа наготове в руке черный порох.

Гарри вопросительно моргнул.

\- _Мы?_

\- На собрание конечно же, - бодро заявил Регулус, задирая рукав, чтобы показать Черную метку Гарри. - Члены Ближнего круга встречаются каждую неделю. И теперь, когда ты с нами, - он улыбнулся Гарри, хлопнув его по плечу, - тебя освободят из-под твоего “домашнего ареста”, и у нас с тобой будет море развлечений и веселья!

Глаза Гарри снова остановились на внутренней стороне руки Регулуса, когда он убрал руку с плеча Гарри. Прежде чем Регулус успел отойти, Гарри поймал его за запястье и потянул на себя, проигнорировав тревожный возглас.

За все годы борьбы с Волдемортом он никогда еще не видел Метку так близко. И сейчас Гарри смотрел на нее зачарованно, и одновременно ощущая отвращение. Из черепа выползала змея, яростно извиваясь и шипя. Вся Метка быстро пульсировала, источая странное багровое свечение. Она выглядела до боли отвратительно… будто бы _живая…_

Зачарованный Гарри потянулся ближе и осторожно провел пальцем по корпусу змеи. Когда Регулус сделал короткий вдох, он остановился и отпустил руку, с любопытством глядя на него.

\- Это больно?

\- Н-не совсем, - Регулус посмотрел на Метку, закусив нижнюю губу. - Ну иногда. Если я буду сопротивляться его вызову…

Гарри снова взглянул на Регулуса, наблюдая как его веки скромно опустились, когда он отвел взгляд, кончики его ушей покраснели.

\- ...Тогда да. Это больно, - наконец закончил он, его голос был странно отчужденным как у робота. - Но моя преданность Ему намного превышает мою устойчивость к боли, так что я мирюсь с этим.

Это прозвучало как-то странно, как будто Регулус повторил то, что практиковал много раз, но так и не убедил себя в этом.

Возможно так оно и было.

Гарри резко вздохнул, снова схватив Регулуса за руку, желая удержать его взгляд. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь сожалел?..

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, - холодно прервал его Регулус, торопливо опустив обратно рукав. - Теперь мы точно страшно опаздываем.

Он подтолкнул Гарри к пылающему зеленым пламенем камину, следуя за ним по пятам.

Гарри отошел от него.

\- Два человека за раз не могут путешествовать камином!

Но Регулус лишь крепко приобнял Гарри, приподняв бровь.

\- Сейчас проверим, - с этими словами он толкнул Гарри и себя в огонь, прежде чем произнести, - Поместье Малфоев.

. . . 

Четырнадцать стульев. На длинном прямоугольном обеденном столе Малфоев лежало тринадцать изысканных столовых приборов, но ужин еще не был подан.

Настроение у всех было на удивление приподнятым. Отовсюду раздавались шутки словно закуски, которые также пополнили стол. Оглядываясь вокруг, Гарри увидел много знакомых лиц со времен Второй Магической войны - близнецы Кэрроу, которые о чем-то спорили. На дальнем конце стола Игорь Каркаров, выглядящий гораздо моложе, пытался вовлечь в разговор знакомого на вид Пожирателя Смерти с землистым цветом лица - но без особого успеха, казалось, он не обращал внимания ни на что кроме еды в своей тарелке. 

А во главе стола…

\- Пожалуйста присоединяйся к нам.

Волдеморт посмотрел на Гарри и Регулуса из-под тяжелых век, кружа кончиками длинных пальцев по ободку бокала с вином.

Регулус сел рядом со Снейпом, Гарри последовал за ним, рукой отодвигая ближайший стул…

Вся болтовня прекратилась, на Гарри со всех сторон зала обратились взгляды.

\- Какая _наглость_ , - произнесла Беллатрикс скрипучим голосом со своего места слева от Волдеморта, свирепо глядя на него. Рука Гарри замерла на спинке стула, осознание ошибочности его действия медленно наступило…

\- В самом деле, - усмехнулся Волдеморт, прежде чем небрежно махнуть рукой. - Но сегодня он почетный гость. Он может сесть там… если так желает.

Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку стула, выглядя совершенно непринужденно, спокойно невозмутимо встречаясь глазами с взглядом Гарри. Выжидая.

Медленно и неуклюже Гарри придвинулся ближе к столу - занимая место, которое, как он только сейчас заметил, было на противоположном конце стола прямо напротив Волдеморта. По итогу он занял единственное свободное место рядом с Люциусом Малфоем. 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Волдеморт. - Все на месте. - Он улыбнулся тонкими губами. - Моя _истинная_ семья. 

Он поставил бокал, оглядывая каждого их своих Пожирателей Смерти. 

\- Как некоторые из вас возможно помнят, Пожиратели Смерти когда-то были известны под другим именем - Вальпургиевы Рыцари. Но я отказался от него, потому что оно слишком напоминало мне о другом известном союзе.

Он снова замолчал, приподняв брови - словно учитель, всегда ожидающий своих учеников.

\- Рыцари короля Артура, супруга Мерлина, - быстро ответил Малфой.

\- Верно, - нараспев произнес Волдеморт. - Также известные как Рыцари _Круглого Стола,_ что подразумевало их равный статус. И конечно же, - он повысил голос, - что же касается Пожирателей Смерти вся идейно-смысловая основа противоречит этому - все вплоть до ваших _званий_ и _расположения за столом_.

Темный Лорд снова сделал паузу, позволяя словам проникнуть в умы своих последователей. Его манера речи была притягательной, убаюкивающей, прерывающейся в нужные моменты. Гарри мог понять, почему он привлек такое большое количество последователей…

Волдеморт искоса взглянул на Гарри, его глаза опасно потемнели, заставляя его снова напрячься. 

\- Например Адриан не равен мне - и поэтому он никогда не должен садиться в моем присутствии без моего разрешения, если только он не хочет умереть мучительной смертью, - заявил он легко, небрежно - как если бы он говорил о погоде. 

Гарри застыл, не донеся ложку до рта. Его взгляд медленно скользнул по фигуре Волдеморта. Всякие иллюзии на счет его равнодушия рассеялись, как только Гарри заметил безумный бешеный блеск в его глазах.

Успокаивающее свойство голоса Волдеморта исчезло, он стал высоким и холодным, до жути зловещим в своем ритме повествования.

\- Ты не садишься, пока я не скажу где. Ты не говоришь, пока я не заговорю с тобой, - его глаза сверкнули, веки опустились, когда он слегка приподнял голову. - Когда я говорю прыгай, ты…

\- Я спрашиваю, как высоко? - импульсивно перебил его Гарри, едва не приподняв бровь, узнав знакомое _магловское_ выражение. 

Волдеморт уставился на него как на самого тупого идиота на свете, даже не удосужившись сделать ему замечание.

\- Нет. Ты просто _прыгаешь_. Без всяких вопросов. 

Его рот неприятно скривился, когда он прищурился, глядя в сторону Гарри.

\- _Я не прощаю легко, когда бросают вызов моему авторитету, а твое поведение сегодня было недопустимым,_ \- прошипел он на парселтанге. Несколько последователей рядом с ним вздрогнули. 

Гарри покорно склонил голову и быстро ответил:

\- _Простите меня, мой Лорд._

В считанные секунды лицо Волдеморта приняло свое обычное выражение - стало непроницаемым, за исключением расчетливого умного блеска в глазах. Но демонстрация парселтанга вызвала бесценную реакцию у остальных членов Внутреннего круга. Некоторые, как Беллатрикс, проявили благоговение. Но большинство было напугано - столовые приборы Малфоя тихо звякнули, выпав из его трясущихся рук. Снейп крепче сжал свой бокал, его левая рука едва уловимо дрожала под столом.

Очень внимательно Волдеморт впитывал в себя реакции и мысли своих последователей.

\- И Северус - не обижайся на Адриана за его победу над тобой.

Человек, к которому он обратился, оторвал взгляд от кружащегося содержимого своего бокала.

\- Но, мой Лорд, в сущности он _жульничал_ , - прошипел Снейп, одарив Гарри мрачным взглядом. - Единственная причина, почему он победил, это парселтанг, способность, которую он держал в секрете от всех нас - в противном случае с ним бы было покончено. И, - его речь стала громче, - все в его дуэлях - отсутствие Темной Магии, его постоянные уклонения вместо использования щитов - бросает вызов тому, что значит быть Пожирателем Смерти. 

Голос Волдеморта приобрел тон не допускающий возражений. 

\- Победа есть победа. Здесь нет ни справедливости ни морали - только сила и стратегия. Вы все - это совокупность сильных и слабых сторон, сумма которых предсказывает ваше положение здесь.

Темный Лорд задумчиво склонил голову в сторону Гарри. Он сухо сглотнул и снова уставился в свою тарелку, чувствуя себя неуверенным и загнанным в ловушку.

\- И наоборот, - сказал Волдеморт. - Тактика Гарри возможно именно то, что нам нужно. Глоток свежего воздуха - голые инстинкты и элемент неожиданности. Кажется, у него всегда что-то припрятано в рукаве, - он оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри. - В этом смысле он очень похож на слизеринца… даже если он никогда не посещал Хогвартс. 

_“Я придерживаюсь того, что сказала ранее - ты бы хорошо преуспел в Слизерине” - сказала Сортировочная Шляпа._

\- Адриан Гонт. Поздравляю с вступлением в Внутренний Круг на место Торфинна Роули. Как результат твоих высоких умений я решил наградить тебя Темной Меткой…

В голове у Гарри все помутилось.

Он готовился к этому моменту. Предвидел это как жизненно важную часть своего плана…

 _Но к черту план,_ тихий голос внутри него зарычал, _а стоит ли оно того? Позволить его символу обезобразить себя, оставить вечный отпечаток на своей коже…_

В сознании Гарри вспыхнули давно забытые воспоминания о его родителях… рыжие волосы и прищуренные карие глаза за стеклами очков…

_Что они подумают? Когда они… если они увидят его…_

\- ...при одном последнем условии, - закончил Волдеморт.

Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Мой Лорд?

Волдеморт улыбнулся, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим. 

\- Как мы все знаем, ходили слухи о зарождающейся попытке сопротивления против нас… группой, называющей себя Орден Феникса. 

За его заявлением последовал ропот согласия и отвращения.

\- Во время нашей последней встречи я поймал весьма любопытную… _крысу,_ которая подслушивала наш разговор, - он провел кончиком палочки по краю бокала, наполняя его. - Милостиво я позволил ему присутствовать и на этой встрече.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой в сторону стены позади стола, не задев безупречный фарфоровый сервиз.

Рот Гарри открылся в беззвучном крике. 

Мужчина с грязными светлыми волосами лежал, прислонившись к стене, его окровавленные изуродованные запястья и лодыжки были скованы цепью. Его тело покрывали пятна засохшей крови, а его одежда была изрезана до такой степени, что превратилась в лохмотья. 

Когда мужчина открыл свои голубые водянистые глаза, он заметил, что все взгляды в комнате были направлены на него, и начал дрожать. Бесчисленные шрамы, покрывавшие его лицо, снова открылись и начали кровоточить, и его рот открылся в крике таком же беззвучном, как и тот, который сдерживал Гарри.

Питер Петтигрю. 

**Author's Note:**

> также этот перевод будет публиковаться на фикбуке ссылка - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9773398


End file.
